Una y Otra Vez
by Megumi-Elric-x
Summary: La vida puede ser bastante aburrida al ser un nini de veintitantos años, pero a Karamatsu nunca le importó demasiado. Era algo así como estar en un carrusel: los altibajos eran más o menos predecibles, pero aún así eran lo suficientemente divertido como para seguir andando. Pero tal vez un día ya no se parezca más a un carrusel. Tal vez es más como un remolino... [Traducción]
1. Capítulo 1: Un día después de otro

**Nota: Hola a todos, tengo el permiso de la autora para traducir este hermoso fanfic, por favor no re subir.**

 **Titulo original:"Time and Time Again"**

 **Autora:suudonym**

 **Traductora: Megumi_Elric_x**

 **Resumen: La vida puede ser bastante aburrida al ser un nini de veintitantos años, pero a Karamatsu nunca le importó demasiado. Era algo así como estar en un carrusel: los altibajos eran más o menos predecibles, pero aún así eran lo suficientemente divertido como para seguir andando. Pero tal vez un día ya no se parezca más a un carrusel. Tal vez es más como un remolino, y todo lo que puede hacer es extender la mano y esperar ciegamente una forma de regresar a la tierra.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **Un día después de otro**

La cálida noche se llenó con el olor a humo y aullidos de la audiencia cuando la luz estalló y se dispersó en el cielo. Los niños rieron y vitorearon mientras alzaban sus pequeños brazos hacia el cielo como para atrapar esos lejanos destellos. Las explosiones, tan fuertes y grandes como el golpe de un tambor, perforaban el aire y reverberaban en el suelo. Los fuegos artificiales bailaron en los ojos de Karamatsu y los llenaron de color y brillo.

"Esto me enferma", se quejó Osomatsu. Levantó su mano para gesticular vagamente a la multitud que llenaba el área de observación. "Todos aquí son una maldita pareja".

Karamatsu cambió su atención del cielo a la agria expresión de su hermano. "¡Pero por supuesto, my brother!", Dijo, pasando las yemas de los dedos por su pelo. "¡Es Tanabata, después de todo! Orihime y Hikoboshi han unido la Vía Láctea usando solo el poder de su amor mutuo: ¡el cielo brilla con su bendición de _romance! "_

"¡O, estoy seguro de que estoy feliz de que algunas estrellas o lo que sea están alentando mi vida amorosa! _No._ De hecho, Karamatsu, ¿cómo se supone que eso me haga sentir mejor sobre esta situación? "Señaló en dirección a un par de adolescentes que intentaban y no eran discretos con su primer beso incómodo. "Es una buena cosa que Ichimatsu no estuviera interesado en los fuegos artificiales. Probablemente ya los habría quemado cinco veces. De todos modos, "se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se alejó," Tengo hambre. Voy a buscar algo de comer ".

"¿No vas a ver el final?"

Osomatsu se encogió de hombros. "¿Por qué molestarse? Es más o menos lo mismo de cuando vimos en pantalla el Tanabata del año pasado. Y el año anterior, y el año anterior ... "Levantó la mano en una despedida informal. "Así que sí. Estoy fuera."

Karamatsu devolvió el gesto con una leve punzada de decepción que rápidamente sofocó con su sonrisa sofocante única de Karamatsu. Ver los fuegos artificiales solo en Tanabata ... Tal era el destino de un lobo solitario como él, cargado con el destino de enfrentar las pruebas y tribulaciones de la vida con solo su propia sombra a su lado.

(La parte de él que no estaba involucrada en su monólogo interno se preguntó si no debería haber deseado algo práctico, como que sus hermanos fueran un poco más transparentes con respecto al afecto que indudablemente tenían hacia él ... pero, de nuevo, el deseo de haber elegido _"¡Ser Un héroe!",_ escrito en inglés con un toque caligráfico, cortar una figura satisfactoriamente imponente en el tanzaku azul que había atado a una rama de bambú esa misma tarde).

Los fuegos artificiales tronaron arriba, derramando arcos de luz y color que brillaban y centelleaban, centelleaban, parpadeaban y se apagaban. Fue hermoso; Karamatsu no podía imaginar cómo Osomatsu podría haberse cansado de aquella vista. El final terminó, el humo comenzó a asentarse, y Karamatsu siguió su ejemplo mientras la multitud se dispersaba lentamente.

Entonces, ¿a dónde?

Una vez finalizados los fuegos artificiales, el festival seguramente se cerraría pronto, por lo que Karamatsu comenzó a pasear por los terrenos para buscar a sus hermanos y admirar las decoraciones de Tanabata que habían sido esparcidas por todo el distrito comercial, desde los adornos coloridos que colgaban desde líneas colgadas entre los edificios en lados opuestos del sendero hasta el bambú bellamente iluminado cubierto de cadenas de papel y tanzaku.

Y luego hubo una vista que valió mil veces más admiración que cualquier decoración simple: Totoko, atando su propio tanzaku mientras las mangas de su yukata estampada de hortensias blancas y rosadas revoloteaban de sus brazos.

 _"¡Totoko-chan!"_

Karamatsu se estremeció por el repentino grito junto a él. Bueno, estaba Choromatsu.

"¡Tu yukata es muy linda, Totoko-chan!", Gritó el tercer hijo. "¡Muy bonita! _¡Increíblemente_ linda! "

"¡Eres una visión de belleza hoy de nuevo como siempre!", Agregó Karamatsu.

Totoko levantó su pie de manera extraña, puso su mano en su mejilla, y sonrió. "¡Gracias! Pero es vergonzoso asociarme con ustedes en público, así que no vuelvan a hablar conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

La pareja dio su respuesta obedientemente al mismo tiempo, "Kaaay".

Totoko siguió su camino, y Karamatsu parpadeó detrás de ella. "Eso me sorprendió ... no pensé que respondiera así". Totoko respondería normalmente con un fuerte golpe en el intestino a la atención no deseada de los sextillizos.

Choromatsu suspiró soñadoramente. "Apuesto a que es porque está de buen humor del festival. Pero de todos modos. "Se enderezó y perdió la ensoñación de su tono. "¿No estabas con Osomatsu-niisan?"

"Nuestro querido hermano fue en busca de alimento necesario para su cuerpo", dijo Karamatsu, y luego levantó su mano pensativamente hacia su barbilla. "No estoy seguro si se fue a casa o si está sacando algo de un puesto".

"Y creo que Todomatsu aún está con los amigos con los que se estaba reuniendo ... ¿y donde estarán Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu?"

Karamatsu levantó sus manos en un encogimiento de hombros teátrico. "Con toda la debida disculpa, brother, debo admitir que no los he visto desde que nos separamos".

Choromatsu dio un breve zumbido. "Bueno lo que sea. Me voy a casa. ¿Qué harás tú?"

"Iré contigo", respondió Karamatsu. "Los fuegos artificiales terminaron, así que estaba pensando en regresar".

Choromatsu aceptó la compañía de Karamatsu con relativa indiferencia, y los dos comenzaron a caminar a lo largo de la pasarela principal del distrito comercial, uniéndose al resto del tráfico peatonal. Karamatsu describia los fuegos artificiales con palabras tan coloridas como la pantalla misma, y Choromatsu respondia con murmullos ocasionales de reconocimiento, su atención derivaba, sin comprometerse, sobre las mercancías ofrecidas por los diversos vendedores ambulantes, algunos de los cuales ya se estaban recogiendo y algunos levantando sus voces para empujar unas pocas ventas más.

No fue una gran revelación, pero cuando la historia de Karamatsu terminó y el silencio cayó entre él y su hermano, el segundo hijo fue golpeado por la idea de que el Tanabata no era realmente tan diferente de cualquier otro día después de todo. Claro, festivales como estos eran bienvenidos, descansos de la mundanidad regular de la vida cotidiana, pero incluso las vacaciones se tiñeron ligeramente de gris con la aguda sensación de familiaridad que venía de compartir veintitantos con los mismos cinco (o siete, contando a sus padres) y otras personas.

Sin embargo, fue agradable, de alguna manera, creó un ritmo constante, y de ahí surgió la comodidad de saber aproximadamente qué esperar de casi cualquier situación dada. Por ejemplo, de un vistazo, Karamatsu conocía la identidad del individuo con la camiseta roja en el carro de Oden, un poco más adelante, sabía quién era el propietario del carro , y estaba tan seguro de que sabía que se estaban gritando, habría llegado tan lejos como para apostar dinero en ello.

"¡Oye! ¡Ustedes dos! "Ladró Chibita, indicando a Karamatsu y Choromatsu con su cuchara por un momento antes de seguir con Osomatsu. "¡Llevense a esta sanguijuela idiota que ustedes llaman hermano antes de que llame a la maldita policía!"

(Y él habría ganado esa apuesta).

"¡Llámalos!" Desafió Osomatsu. "¡Llámalos para que puedan ver esta discriminación y sirvan a la justicia donde es debido!" Hizo un gesto enojado hacia el mostrador, hacia la pequeña hoja de papel en un improvisado letrero, un sucinto mensaje garabateado en su superficie: _No sextillizos._

"Discriminación mi culo! Es _en defensa propia,_ maldita sea! ¡La única forma en que puedo permanecer en el negocio mientras te doy de comer maldita basura es cobrar a lo grande en días festivos como Tanabata! ¡Así que por hoy, ustedes deben permanecer fuera de los límites, a los que comen y corren los colgaré por sus pulgares! Si te quedas, "blandió amenazante su cucharón," _pagas "._

"Realmente Chibita suena razonable, Osomatsu-niisan", dijo Choromatsu, cruzándose de brazos. "¿Por qué no compras algo en una tienda de conveniencia en el camino de vuelta si tienes tanta hambre?"

"¡No quiero _comprar_ nada!", Gimió Osomatsu. "¡He gastado la mayor parte de mi dinero en ese estúpido juego de disparos amañado de antes y quiero tener suficiente para ir a pachinko mañana!"

"Comer o apostar: ¡¿Qué es más importante ?!" Choromatsu frunció el ceño cuando Osomatsu frunció el ceño en sincera contemplación, y luego el tercer hijo levantó los brazos con frustración. "¡Fue una _pregunta retórica!_ Uf, no importa. "Agarró al mayor por el cuello de su camisa y lo arrastró lejos del carro. "Perdón por los problema, Chibita. Lo llevaremos a casa ".

Osomatsu se retorció ineficazmente del agarre de Choromatsu. _"¡No quiero!_ ¡Quiero comer Oden gratis! "

"¿Eres un niño pequeño acaso?!"

"Oye, oye! ¿Que esta pasando? ¿Ya comieron oden?

La voz de Jyushimatsu llamó la atención de Karamatsu y de sus hermanos que riñen al lugar detrás de él, pero en lugar de la cara del quinto hijo, encontró las facciones suaves y afelpadas de un enorme osito de peluche. Karamatsu parpadeó ante su reflejo en los ojos vidriosos del animal de peluche y lo miró, sin palabras.

Afortunadamente, Choromatsu tenía suficientes palabras para los dos, como solía hacer.

"Jyushimatsu, ¿como llegaste a esa conclusion? ¿Y qué vas a hacer con eso? Dios, solo mira esto, ¡es más grande que tú! "

La cabeza de Jyushimatsu apareció detrás del hombro esponjoso del oso. "¡Lo gané!", Respondió. "¡Es un recuerdo para mamá!"

El asunto del dilema de Oden fue olvidado, Osomatsu se alejó de la moderación de Choromatsu y se acercó al lado de Karamatsu para examinar mejor el premio de Jyushimatsu. "No es que eso no sea bueno ni nada, pero ... ¿qué va a hacer mamá con un gigantesco oso de peluche?"

Los ojos de Jyushimatsu se nublaron cuando inclinó su mejilla contra el pelaje sintético. "Ummm ... como abrazarlo, tal vez? ¡Y ella puede sentarse en él cuando esté cansada y esas cosas!

"¡Es una causa muy noble, Brother!" Exaltó Karamatsu. "¡Estoy seguro de que nuestra querida madre estará encantada más allá de toda descripción!"

Choromatsu suspiró pero se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, de todos modos," asintió con la cabeza brevemente para indicar al par mayor, "todos nos dirigimos a casa. ¿Quieres algo de ayuda para llevar esa cosa para que no se ensucie?

Jyushimatsu negó con la cabeza. "¡No, estoy bien! ¡Ichimatsu-niisan sostiene la mitad trasera! "

Osomatsu parpadeó, sorprendido, y miró alrededor de Jyushimatsu. "¿Ichimatsu está ahí ...?"

Un brazo asomó por la circunferencia del osito de peluche y se movió sin entusiasmo, acompañado por un "sí" severamente amortiguado.

"Maldición", dijo Osomatsu, levantando las cejas, "esto hace que sea un buen camuflaje".

Choromatsu abrió la boca con una de esas respiraciones profundas que indicaban una diatriba que se aproximaba, pero luego sus facciones cayeron en exasperado desinterés. "¿Sabes que? No voy a dignificar eso con una respuesta. Vámonos a casa ya ".

Los cinco se movieron en tándem, fusionándose con el resto de la multitud que poco a poco se fue alejando del distrito comercial. Osomatsu se quejó de como Jyushimatsu se las arregló para ganar, porque los juegos estaban arreglados para que nadie pudiera ganar ningún premio decente, y Jyushimatsu, para incredulidad e indignación de Osomatsu, explicó que había ganado el oso de uno de esos juegos de disparos. Karamatsu se ofreció a relevar a Ichimatsu de su posición y cargar al oso en su lugar para que el cuarto hijo pudiera tomar un descanso, e Ichimatsu le dio una patada rápida en la espinilla, no por el ofrecimiento, sino por el doloroso lenguaje con el que se hizo al hacer la oferta. . Choromatsu notó a Todomatsu un poco más adelante, charlando con un par de conocidos, y lo llamó, pero Todomatsu lo ignoró agresivamente. Osomatsu corrió hacia adelante, balanceando su puño sobre su cabeza y gritando, _¡Estamos usando camisetas a juego! "_

Los sextillizos, unidos nuevamente a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Todomatsu para excluirse del colectivo, continuaron hacia su destino, y todos los signos del festival de Tanabata, desde la manada de transeúntes hasta la ornamentación de su entorno, comenzaron a disminuir a medida que avanzaban por el área residencial del Barrio de Akatsuka. Llegaron a su casa y ruidosamente se amontonaron en la entrada, anunciaron su llegada y se quitaron los zapatos. Jyushimatsu inmediatamente rebotó en busca de su madre con el oso de peluche a remolque, derribando varios muebles y otros elementos fuera de lugar como lo hizo él. Los otros se separaron rápidamente y se esparcieron por la casa, y Karamatsu hizo lo mismo al descubrir la edición más reciente que tuvo de su revista de moda favorita.

Con el zumbido del festival detrás de ellos, el resto de la noche fue igual que cualquiera otra noche: se quedaron holgazaneando, hicieron una comida con los refrigerios que pudieron encontrar en la casa, y fueron a la casa de baños antes de dirigirse a la cama, aunque su rutina de irse a la cama fue arrojada un poco por la presencia de un oso de peluche gigante en su habitación.

"Espera, Jyushimatsu, ¿por qué está esto en nuestra habitación?" Preguntó Choromatsu, levantando una mano en dirección al animal de peluche "¿No se lo ibas a regalar a mamá?"

Jyushimatsu, que se arrastraba por el perímetro del futón, se detuvo lo suficiente como para seguir el gesto de Choromatsu. "¡Sí, se lo di a ella!", Dijo. "¡Pero ella dijo que la habitación de ella y de papá no es lo suficientemente grande, así que tenemos que mantenerlo aquí!"

"No hay suficiente espacio aquí tampoco", se quejó Osomatsu, aplastando al oso en la esquina con su pie.

Todomatsu sostuvo su almohada contra su pecho y frunció el ceño. "Es un poco espeluznante, también ... Realmente no me gusta pensar que me estará mirando toda la noche".

Ichimatsu entrecerró los ojos ligeramente. "Ah, ahí vas con esa mierda 'lindo e indefenso' de nuevo. Es un objeto inanimado. No será "mirar fijamente" a nada ".

"¡Todavía es espeluznante!", Dijo Todomatsu, pisando fuerte. "¡Me despierto muy fácilmente y no quiero ver los ojos brillantes de esa cosa que me centellan en la penumbra!"

Las esquinas de la amplia sonrisa de Jyushimatsu se hundieron. "Aw ... ¿No debería haberlo conseguido ...?"

"Now, now, my brothers", interrumpió Karamatsu con su voz ligera como él mismo, parándose entre medio y posando con los brazos extendidos a cada lado. "Creo que tengo una solución al dilema en cuestión. ¡Miren! "Con un movimiento llamativo de su muñeca, sacó sus gafas de sol aparentemente de la nada y las empujó sobre la cara del oso, aplastando a cada lado de su cabeza para que las gafas se ajustaran y quedaran en su lugar. "¡Quédate tranquilo, Totty, porque mi oso Karamatsu no te causará incomodidad!"

 _"Dios,_ espero que no". Las facciones de Todomatsu se contorsionaron con disgusto. "Tu dolor es una mayor incomodidad de lo que puedo soportar".

Osomatsu se inclinó hacia el más joven con una sonrisa cómplice. "¿Más de lo que puedes _soportar?"_

Todomatsu se cruzó de brazos, una sonrisa mal disimulada tirando de sus labios. "Es insoportable".

"Oh, vamos, Totty, eso fue débil. ¡Estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo mejor que eso!"

El tema del osito de peluche enorme desapareció por completo de las preocupaciones de los sextillizos, y dejaron de lado sus peleas y, uno por uno, se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares bajo la cubierta del futón. Karamatsu se movió hasta que estuvo cómodo y gradualmente se durmió pensando sobre si los brazos afelpados y suaves del oso de peluche cabrían en las mangas de su chaqueta de cuero. (Completaría la apariencia).

"¿Ninis todavía siguen en cama ?! ¡Ya son las 10:30! "

El tono de regaño de Matsuyo fue más efectivo que cualquier reloj despertador en el mundo, y los sextillizos reflexivamente saltaron de debajo de su manta.

"¡¿10:30 ?!" Repitió Choromatsu, luchando por confirmar la hora antes de abrir los botones, cerrar su pijama y tirar la camisa a un lado. _"¡Me quedé dormido!_ La tienda que estrenaba el nuevo álbum de Nyaa-chan se abrió hace una hora y media ... "

Matsuyo alzó una mano. "Espera un momento, por favor. Vine aquí para decirles que tienes un visitante ".

"Huh ..." Osomatsu pasó sus dedos por su cabello para alisarlo y miró a sus hermanos. "¿Alguno de ustedes invitó a alguien?"

Ichimatsu se burló. "¿A quién habríamos invitado? Ninguno de nosotros tiene amigos ".

"Es Totoko-chan," mencionó Matsuyo.

Sus palabras precipitaron un momento de silencio, pero no más de un momento, y una vez que ese momento pasó, la habitación del segundo piso estalló con el caos de un área de desastre. Idénticos conjuntos de pijamas fueron lanzados de un lado a otro mientras los hermanos trepaban a la cómoda, gritando y empujando en su prisa para ponerse presentables.

(Matsuyo sabiamente se retiró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.)

"Ninguno entiende el atractivo de la anarquía mejor que yo, brothers", interrumpió Karamatsu, hablando por encima del estrépito, "pero, ¿no seria mejor unir nuestras fuerzas mediante la cooperación en lugar de competir?"

Todomatsu se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para mirar. "El tipo que ya está completamente vestido no tiene una opinión, gracias".

"Ah, lo has notado". Karamatsu, que se había puesto su chaqueta y sus pantalones de lentejuelas favoritos, colocó su cadera a un lado y apoyó una mano sobre ella. "Cambiarse la ropa así de rápido es una habilidad duramente ganada, Totty, pero si quieres, puedo instruirte"

La ropa interior de alguien le golpeó la cara.

Después de varios minutos tensos que casi precipitaron en derramamiento de sangre no menos de tres veces, los hermanos Matsuno bajaron en estampida escaleras abajo y se reunieron en la sala de estar, mirando fijamente a la joven sentada en su mesa y bebiendo té como si no fuera una diosa que respira y otorga audiencia a seis basuras idénticas.

Como el mayor, Osomatsu tenía el derecho de tomar la iniciativa en esta situación, fue rápido para aprovechar la oportunidad, "Totoko-chan, ¿qué pasa? ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos visitaste en nuestra casa!

Totoko bajó su vaso en la mesa, y los cubitos de hielo _chocaron_ suavemente mientras se movían el uno alrededor del otro. "¡Oh, realmente no quería visitarlos!", Respondió ella, su tono alegre y lindo y sin ninguna mala intención. "En realidad, iba a decirles todo esto anoche, pero me distraje y me olvidé de eso. ¡Ya ves, la increíblemente adorable super-ídol Totoko-chan tendrá un concierto el sábado! "Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, entrelazó los dedos, apoyó la mejilla en el dorso de su mano y movió sus pestañas. "Puedo contar con su patrocinio, ¿verdad ...?"

"¡Por supuesto, Totoko-chan! ¡Sabes que siempre tienes nuestro apoyo!

"¿Un concierto? _¡¿Un concierto?!_ Sí, sí, sí, ¡absolutamente, _sí!_

"Bueno, si no te importa que estemos allí ..."

"Eso es pasado mañana", ¿verdad? ¡No nos lo perderíamos por nada en el mundo! "

"¡Verdaderamente bendecidos somos simples mortales para tener la oportunidad de presenciar la canción y el baile de un ángel como usted!"

Osomatsu pasó su dedo por la parte inferior de su nariz y sonrió. "¡Sí, lo que ellos dicen!"

Totoko enderezó su postura, mostró una expresión brillante. "¿De Verdad? ¡Estoy tan feliz! Asegúrense de pasar por mi casa antes del sábado para recoger sus boletos, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Son 5,000 yen! "

Los sextillizos se estremecieron, y Osomatsu presionó sus palmas contra la mesa y se inclinó, hablando por todos ellos cuando expresó su sorpresa, _"¡¿5000 yenes ?!_ ¡Eso es mucho más barato de lo normal!

"¿Verdad? ¡Pensé en bajar el precio un poco como muestra de aprecio a mis fans! De todos modos, "se apartó de la mesa y se puso de pie," Todavía tengo que hacer muchos preparativos, así que tengo que irme ".

"¡Buena suerte, Totoko-chan!", Gritó Todomatsu con una expresión dulce. "¡Sé que estarás genial como siempre! Espero-"

Choromatsu interrumpió, "Estamos _todos_ deseando que llegue el sábado!"

Totoko se llevó la mano a su rostro sonriente con un signo de paz antes de girar sobre sus talones y salir de la habitación. Hubo un sonido amortiguador cuando hizo hacerle saber a la madre de los sextillizos que ella estaba yendo, y luego la puerta se abrió y se cerró.

Todomatsu inmediatamente se volvió hacia el tercer hijo. "¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡Estaba tratando de mostrar mi atractivo! "

"Solo dije lo que era verdad", dijo Choromatsu, cruzando los brazos y levantando la nariz.

"No es como si ella no supiera que estamos todos desesperados de todos modos," Ichimatsu se encogió de hombros. "No estás engañando a nadie, Totty, y mucho menos apelando a nadie".

Antes de que Todomatsu pudiera replicar, Jyushimatsu lanzó una breve exclamación. "¡Choromatsu-niisan!", Dijo. "¿No dijiste que ibas a llegar tarde a algo?"

"¡Oh-!" Choromatsu de inmediato se lanzó hacia las escaleras. "¡El álbum de Nyaa-chan! Tengo que buscar mi billetera ...!

Osomatsu bostezó y se rascó el estómago mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, murmurando algo sobre el desayuno, y Todomatsu, que había comenzado a seguirlo, hizo una pausa y se dirigió al segundo hijo, "Karamatsu-niisan, ¿todavía quieres ir a pescar hoy?"

"¡Pero por supuesto, my dear Totty!" Respondió Karamatsu, su tono se llenó de entusiasmo. "¡Tú sabes mejor que ningún otro cómo aprecio estas salidas con mi querido hermano menor!"

"Si quieres decir eso", dijo Todomatsu, "si de verdad quieres decir eso, subirás esas escaleras, te quitarás esos pantalones y te pondrás un par de jeans normales antes de salir de esta casa".

La cara de Karamatsu cayó, y bajó la mirada hacia sus piernas brillantes con una pizca de decepción en su corazón. "Pero..."

"Sin peros. Sin lentejuelas Sin pantalones cortos. _Normal. Pantalones Normales"_

Incapaz de refutar el ultimátum del hijo más joven, Karamatsu hizo un puchero en el piso de arriba para cambiar sus pantalones por un par que brillaba un poco menos. (Choromatsu pasó corriendo junto a él, con la billetera en la mano, y el sonido de la puerta de entrada abriéndose y cerrándose siguió poco después.) Cuando regresó abajo, el desayuno -que consistía en tostadas y cualquier mezcolanza de bebidas disponibles en la nevera- ya estaba en marcha, y se unió a la línea para usar la tostadora.

El resto del día estuvo lleno de familiaridad mundana, especialmente en comparación con la forma en que había comenzado: Karamatsu y Todomatsu pasaron unas horas pescando, el primero escuchando diligentemente la lista de quejas del último, y cuando se separaron más tarde por la tarde, Karamatsu eligió pasar su tiempo dando un paseo por el parque más cercano. El sol y la humedad del verano eran un poco difíciles de probar para un hombre con una chaqueta de cuero, pero, _jeje_ , era un hombre con una chaqueta de cuero que resistiría hasta el más abrasador de los desafíos.

Tal vez aprendería una lección sobre no luchar en batallas sin sentido cuando los primeros síntomas de agotamiento por calor lo enviaran a casa antes de que pudiera llamar la atención de una sola Karamatsu Girl.

Su condición no era nada que un vaso de agua y una larga siesta en un lugar fresco no podría mejorar, pero su recuperación tuvo un precio: mientras Karamatsu dormía, sus hermanos regresaron de sus diversas actividades y descubrieron que su madre había comprado rosquillas para que ellos lo disfrutaran. Naturalmente, la parte de Karamatsu fue consumida sin disculpas en su ausencia. Al descubrir esto, inmediatamente recitó un soliloquio sobre el perdón y la virtud inherente del sacrificio por el bien de la familia, pero sería deshonesto decir que no se deprimió un poco por la oportunidad perdida.

Como venganza por haber sido rechazado fríamente la noche anterior, Osomatsu declaró que era una noche oscura y arrastró a sus hermanos al carro de Chibita para cenar. Chibita miró a la manada mientras se acercaban y soltó un suspiro de cansancio cuando el mayor se deslizó en el banco.

"Van a comer todas mis ganancias de ayer, ¿eh?" Diciendo eso, Chibita comenzó a colocar seis platos sobre el mostrador.

"Bueno, no _todos_ ", respondió Osomatsu, sus hermanos llenando los espacios a cada lado de él, "pero si tuvieras _demasiado_ éxito y dejaras de hacer oden, ¿qué comeríamos? Tenemos que mantenerte humilde, amigo ".

Chibita lo miró sin comprender. "... Crecí en una tubería de concreto, imbécil insensible".

"¡Y mirarte ahora! Sr. Me-hice-un mejor-hombre: ¡El que prepara el mejor orden de todo Tokio! "

"Tch". Chibita levantó la nariz. "¡La adulación no te llevará a ninguna parte, maldita sea!"

(O al menos eso dijo, pero Karamatsu no pudo evitar notar que repartió porciones un poco más grandes que lo usual).

"¿Es Tanabata realmente tan rentable?", preguntó Choromatsu en voz alta, levantando un pedazo de carne ensartado de su plato. "Quiero decir, el Oden no es exactamente estacional en esta época del año, ¿verdad?"

Chibita se encogió de hombros. "Eh, no es Año Nuevo, eso es seguro, pero hasta donde puedo decir, hay dos tipos de personas en el mundo: las personas que ven que hay oden disponibles y tienen que tener algunos, sin importar la época del año en que se encuentren, y personas sin gusto ".

Jyushimatsu se levantó y se inclinó ansiosamente contra el mostrador. "Oye, ¿de qué tipo estamos?", Le preguntó. Obtuvo un ceño fruncido y un breve hechizo de silencio contemplativo en respuesta.

"Mm, no lo sé", respondió Chibita al fin. "Parece demasiado generoso referirme a ustedes monstruos podridos como 'personas'".

"¡Me molesta eso!" Objetó Todomatsu. "¡No me pongas en el mismo nivel que ellos! De todos nosotros, soy lejos el más ... "

"Eres lejos el más monstruoso", terminó Ichimatsu, y su contribución dio inicio a una disputa que rápidamente se extendió por los sextillizos, rodeando el carro de oden con el clamor de seis voces que competían para gritar más fuerte.

Bueno, cinco. Después de las primeras veces que sus intentos de restablecer la paz fueron desairados, Karamatsu se había retirado silenciosamente de las disputas y optó por tomar su cerveza mientras esperaba que el polvo se asiente.

Su falta de participación no pasó inadvertida, y Chibita apoyó un brazo en el mostrador y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Karamatsu para llamar su atención. "¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasa contigo? Estás un poco desanimado esta noche.

Karamatsu enderezó su espalda, y el brillo inmediatamente regresó a su expresión previamente reservada. "Ahh, Chibita, tu preocupación, aunque es muy amable, ¡no está justificada! Me di cuenta de que estaba un poco mareado, así que me siento un poco más lento de lo normal. Sin embargo, no temas, porque ya estoy en camino hacia ...

"¡Espera, cuando dices 'mareado', te refieres a un golpe de calor!"

"Qué- No, no! No es nada tan serio. Nada más que un toque de mareo, un roce pasajero de debilidad. ¡De verdad, ya estoy casi completamente restaurado! "

Chibita le quitó la cerveza de la mano a Karamatsu que estaba sus labios. "¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo ?! ¡El alcohol te hará más deshidratado, idiota! "

"No estoy deshidratado, sin embargo-"

"Deberías beber agua, ¡maldita sea!"

"Tomé mucha agua antes-"

Chibita arrojó un vaso de agua frente a Karamatsu, y el segundo hijo, temiendo mayor coacción, bebió obedientemente.

Fue de tal manera que el día terminó: no con una fanfarria triunfante sino con una chisporroteo sordo como el aire que se filtra desde un globo. Pero esa era la forma en que la mayoría de los días eran cuando se trataba de la casa Matsuno, y cuando cayó la noche y Karamatsu se metió en el espacio en el futón entre Ichimatsu y Todomatsu, fue con una sensación que se atrapó entre facilidad y aburrimiento. Fue agradable. Fue agradable, pero esperaba que el día siguiente fuera un poco más animado.

Las esperanzas de Karamatsu no serían recompensadas. El viernes comenzó con la misma familiaridad letárgica, y la sensación se vio exacerbada por el hecho de que ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a desafiar el aire libre en medio del abrumador calor del verano que había asolado la región. Incluso mucho después de que terminaron de desayunar, los sextillizos yacían en su habitación para refugiarse del sol, rotando de vez en cuando para tomar turnos frente al ventilador eléctrico instalado junto a la ventana, pero ocupados por sus propios objetivos: Osomatsu hojeaba un manga. Choromatsu jugaba un juego de mesa con el dúo más joven, Ichimatsu se colocó sobre el respaldo del sofá y durmió la siesta, y Karamatsu disfrutó de su pasatiempo favorito: estudiar su propio reflejo.

Cuando se trataba de entretenerse, Karamatsu podía sacarle mucho provecho el mirarse al espejo. Podía pasar sus dedos por su cabello hasta que cada hilo estuviera exactamente a su gusto, podía practicar sus expresiones y perfeccionar su deslumbrante sonrisa, podía alertarse sobre cualquier defecto potencial en sus rasgos y, lo más importante, podía apreciar la belleza sobrenatural que era la entidad conocida como Karamatsu Matsuno.

No estaba tan absorto en sí mismo como para poder usar ese método para no aburrirse durante más de una hora , y se alegró cuando la tarde se desvaneció en la noche y los altos edificios que rodeaban la casa de su familia comenzaron a proyectar sombras largas y frescas por el vecindario, otorgando suficiente indulto para que los sextillizos Matsuno pudieran salir de sus sofocantes charcos de miseria y finalmente comenzar el día.

Aun así, no fue un día muy impresionante. Karamatsu sacó una camiseta azul lisa, un kit de costura y una bandeja compartimentada con una colorida colección de lentejuelas. Antes de que pudiera ponerse a trabajar, sin embargo, tuvo que lidiar con la tarea de sacar cientos de lentejuelas de la alfombra: al ver la impresionante colección, Ichimatsu había lanzado descaradamente la bandeja fuera de las manos de Karamatsu.

(Bueno, eso es lo que parecía, pero Karamatsu se aferró a la creencia de que no era más que un simple accidente. Si nada más, la visión de todas esas lentejuelas brillando y brillando a medida que caían hizo que valiera la pena).

Los otros cobraron vida en las temperaturas más frías también: Todomatsu se movió alegremente a su teléfono, Choromatsu se enredó a través de una caja de parafernalia relacionada con ídolos y quitó los artículos para dejarlos de lado de vez en cuando, e Ichimatsu frotó un paño sobre la superficie de el polvoriento cono de tráfico que Jyushimatsu usaba a veces como casco: Jyushimatsu se había ocupado él mismo de la tarea, pero se distrajo cuando las lentejuelas salieron volando y cambió de tarea para ayudar a Karamatsu a limpiarlas. Osomatsu, mientras tanto, yacía boca arriba con los brazos extendidos a cada lado y la boca ligeramente abierta.

"Oh", dijo por fin. "Ohh." Llevó sus brazos hacia adelante y los sacudió ligeramente, gruñendo mientras se levantaba. Se inclinó hacia la estantería, hojeó algunas cajas de DVD y finalmente sacó una. "Mierda. Esto se vence hoy. Oye, Totty. Se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo. "Tottyyy. Heyyy. No estás haciendo nada, ¿verdad? Devuelve este DVD por mí ".

Todomatsu levantó una mirada desdeñosa de su teléfono por solo un momento antes de volver a bajar a la pantalla. "¿Qué? No. Tú no estás haciendo nada tampoco, Nii-san. Devuélvelo tú mismo ".

Sin siquiera levantar la mano, Osomatsu movió un dedo. "Oh, Totty, Totty, Totty ... Realmente no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? No es que no esté haciendo nada. No estoy haciendo _nada_ . Mi plan para la noche ... fue no hacer nada. Y lo estoy haciendo Estoy en el medio de no hacer nada. Estoy ocupado en este momento. Sin nada. ¿Lo entiendes?"

Todomatsu mostró su teléfono. "Estoy en medio de una conversación on LINE en este momento, y tú solo estás tendido en el suelo mirando al techo ..."

 _"No hacer nada",_ corrigió Osomatsu. "Y estoy dedicado a ello, a diferencia de ti, que sigues con esa cosa ahí nada más, eres un vago ".

"Fui al _baño!_ ¡Una vez! Ríndete ya. No te devolveré tu estúpido DVD. Háslo tú mismo o paga la tarifa atrasada ".

"Ehhh ... Las tarifas tardías son un desperdicio de dinero, aunque ... Oye, Jyushimatsu-"

"¡No lo hagas, Jyushimatsu-niisan!", Espetó Todomatsu de inmediato.

Jyushimatsu miró almayor y el más joven por turno con una expresión incierta que le recordó a Karamatsu demasiado el incidente de pachinko, y se sintió aliviado cuando Osomatsu cambió los objetivos antes de que la situación pudiera escalar: "¡Entonces Choromatsu! Solo estás jugando con tu basura idol, ¿verdad?

"¡No lo llames basura!" Replicó Choromatsu. "Y estoy ocupado preparándome para el concierto de Totoko-chan de mañana, entonces no".

"¡Venga! ¡Puedes hacer eso mañana! "

"¡Lo haré mañana además de esta noche! ¡No subestimes la cantidad de tiempo que dedico a la preparación de conciertos! ¡No soy solo un fan casual como el resto de ustedes!

La boca de Osomatsu se frunció apáticamente con un murmullo "¡Ay, olvídalo!" Se volvió hacia el cuarto hijo, "¡Ichimatsu!" - solo para recibir una mirada más ardiente que el asfalto de la media tarde- "... está fuera de toda duda , por supuesto. Así que supongo que eso se va ...

"... ¿lo mejor para el final?" Terminó Karamatsu, metiendo su aguja en un pliegue de tela y posando su mano contra su barbilla. "¡Por qué, brother mío, yo debería haber sido el primer nombre en tus labios! ¡Bien sabes que movería cielo y tierra para darte los deseos de tu corazón!

Osomatsu se acurrucó en una bola, agarró el DVD contra su pecho, extendió dramáticamente la mano con un largo y agonizante _"aaaaaaughh"_ y luego se relajó. "D-Maldición, pensé que estaba preparado ... Eso fue cruel, Karamatsu. ¿Qué harías si pinchara un pulmón?

Karamatsu parpadeó, y luego movió sus dedos a través de su flequillo. _"Heh._ Supongo que diría que te he dejado sin aliento ".

Un gemido colectivo trepó por las gargantas de los otros cinco.

"Ok, después de esto es tu deber ir" Osomatsu rodó por el piso y empujó el DVD en las manos de Karamatsu. "Toma esto y ve a redimirte por mis costillas".

Karamatsu sonrió y tomó aliento, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Todomatsu interrumpió, "Si haces esto con rosas, hecharé tus cosas fuera de la casa mientras no estés".

Karamatsu se encogió de hombros y se pasó los dedos por los labios en un movimiento de compresión.

La noche de verano era bochornosa y cálida, y la humedad inmediatamente trajo una leve niebla de sudor a la frente de Karamatsu mientras salía de la casa con el DVD de Osomatsu debajo del brazo. Pero de vez en cuando, una brisa movía el aire, los grillos cantaban sus canciones de la noche desde sus escondites en la hierba, y pequeños pinchazos de luz brillaban aquí y por allá sobre el cielo oscuro y lejano. Simplemente no podía pensar que era una noche desagradable.

La tienda de alquiler de videos estaba a pocos pasos de distancia, así que cuando la tarea se completó, Karamatsu se encargó de detenerse para comprar una barra de helado para disfrutar en el puente que cruzaba el canal. Se apoyó contra la barandilla y levantó sus ojos hacia la gran extensión de negro sobre él. Era una pena, pensó, que Tokio fuera un lugar tan brillante y que gran parte de la hermosa luz de las estrellas quedara sofocada por la continua aventura amorosa de la humanidad con insomnio.

 _Una aventura amorosa con el insomnio,_ se repitió a sí mismo, sosteniendo la barra de helado entre sus dientes y sacando un bolígrafo y una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo. _Esa es buena._

Sin embargo, el verano era una temporada que no conocía piedad, por lo que Karamatsu guardó la libreta cuando terminó y siguió comiendo su helado antes de que se derritiera. Dejó la envoltura en el bote de basura más cercano y se dirigió a su casa.

Karamatsu salió de la casa el sábado por la mañana para recoger su boleto para el concierto de Totoko esa noche, pero cuando regresó más tarde, el boleto no era la única adición a su persona, ni era lo más notable: esa posición le correspondía a la delgada chaqueta azul marino que colgaba de sus hombros y se mantenía pegada al torso, con las mangas subidas hasta los brazos. Solo Ichimatsu y Todomatsu estaban en casa, pero eso no le impedía mostrar todos sus movimientos hasta que, _finalmente,_ alguien preguntó.

"Karamatsu-niisan", dijo Todomatsu con una inflexión como exprimir sangre de una piedra, "¿qué hay con esa chaqueta? Es ... no terrible. Tal vez incluso sea _bueno "._

Karamatsu con brillo en sus ojos, giró sobre sus talones para mirar a su hermano. "Como era de esperarse, Totty, ¡tienes el ojo de un verdadero fashion! Recogí este tesoro de un mercado de pulgas antes. "Se pellizcó las solapas con los dedos y le dio un pequeño tirón para enderezar y ajustar la chaqueta, luego se llevó la mano a la barbilla y posó. "¿Asi que? ¿Qué piensas? Estaba pensando en llevar esto al concierto más tarde ".

Todomatsu lo fulminó con la mirada, y antes de encontrar las palabras para responder, Ichimatsu intervino desde la esquina de la habitación, "No te sienta bien. Es muy decente ".

"¡Sí! ¡Eso es exactamente! "Todomatsu estuvo de acuerdo. "Es muy decente".

"'Decente', ¿dicen?" Repitió Karamatsu. "¡Estan equivocados, hermanos míos," decente "es una subestimación! Sin embargo, dado que aún no han presenciado el atractivo total de esta prenda, puedo entender por qué la juzgan así de mal. Su verdadero encanto ... se encuentra dentro. "Karamatsu se apoderó del borde de la chaqueta y empujó su brazo a un lado para revelar el forro interior: cebra de terciopelo negro estampado sobre tela de impresión brillante de galaxias.

Todomatsu inmediatamente giró para salir de la habitación, levantando sus manos sobre su cabeza. Ichimatsu, por otro lado, simplemente se quedó mirando, sin impresionarse.

"Sí", dijo, "eso es mucho más de lo que esperaba".

"¿No es _sensacional?_ ¿Quieres probarlo? "Ya se estaba encogiendo de hombros de la chaqueta, e Ichimatsu se enderezó, la incredulidad y el disgusto se reflejaban en su expresión.

"¿Estás loco? Sé que soy basura, pero no necesito _vestirme_ así ".

Karamatsu sostuvo la chaqueta por los hombros, su sonrisa felizmente ajena. "¡Ven ahora, no seas tan tímido! ¡No hay necesidad de contenerse!

Ichimatsu retrocedió más hacia la esquina. "No te acerques a mí con eso, Kusomatsu. Te arrancaré los ojos ".

El segundo hijo se desinfló, haciendo un mohín, "Bueno, si sientes tan fuerte al respecto ... estoy seguro de que te verías muy apuesto, sin embargo ..."

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, y en la puerta estaba Todomatsu, portando el lanzallamas que ocasionalmente usaba, en sus propias palabras, para "desinfectar". En el momento siguiente, habría un silbido de combustible, una ráfaga de fuego, y luego una chaqueta totalmente incinerada, pero afortunadamente Choromatsu regresó a casa justo a tiempo para evitar la debacle.

("¡Entiendo cómo te sientes!", Dijo el tercer hijo al ver la chaqueta que quedaba "¡Lo entiendo, pero no puedes quemar nuestra casa por el mal gusto de Karamatsu!")

Para cuando el sol se había puesto, los sextillizos se habían reunido y estaban listos para ir a la tienda que los padres de Totoko operaban y al escenario que de vez en cuando formaban juntos. Choromatsu repartió diademas y palos luminosos y, mientras caminaban, animó a los demás a que se aprendieran las letras de las ovaciones. A pesar de que Osomatsu argumentó en contra de las correcciones de Choromatsu, hubo un zumbido tangible de emoción y festividad en torno al grupo de los seis que les habían faltado incluso durante Tanabata. Apoyar a su adorable amiga de infancia en su interminable búsqueda de grandeza era un honor como ningún otro, después de todo.

Karamatsu presentó su boleto junto a sus hermanos cuando llegaron al lugar, y juntos se presentaron en la gran sala y se reunieron frente al escenario. La pared estaba modestamente decorada con pancartas, serpentinas, cintas y globos, y una pequeña multitud compuesta casi en su totalidad por amigos y conocidos de la familia Yowai se fue infiltrando poco a poco. Tras varios minutos de aliento, los focos iluminaron el escenario y las expresiones de los sextillizos se iluminaron de la misma manera.

Hubo un zumbido mecánico, y un panel circular en el piso del escenario se hizo a un lado. De la apertura surgió Totoko, vestida con su distintivo vestido de medusa y su casco de pescado. Se adelantó, giró y se llevó el micrófono a los labios mientras la música comenzaba a tocar.

 _"¡No arranques mis escamas! ¡Mi corazon esta lleno! El amor es una ilusión Todas las personas ... ¡respiran por las agallas! "_

La sala fue inmediatamente ocupada por los gritos y aplausos de los hermanos Matsuno, solo los seis suministraron el entusiasmo suficiente para una multitud de centenares. Totoko cantaba y bailaba con precisión practicada, y sus canciones no eran menos emocionantes a pesar de que las habían escuchado una docena de veces, sus movimientos no eran menos cariñosos incluso si a veces los reutilizaba entre rutinas. Para cuando llegó al final de su lista de canciones, Karamatsu estaba casi sin aliento, todos lo estaban, pero Choromatsu, cuya pasión no tenía rival cuando se trataba de sus ídols favoritos, aunque probablemente tenía la peor forma del grupo.

Por un momento hubo silencio. Totoko miró a su pequeña audiencia con una expresión que casi parecía suave, y luego rodeó sus hombros y exhaló. "¡Todos, muchas gracias! Seguiré haciendo lo mejor que pueda, así que apóyame en el futuro también, ¿de acuerdo?

Un coro de seis partes gritó de inmediato, "¡Por supuesto, Totoko-chan!"

Ella puso su mano en su mejilla y sonrió. "¡Estoy tan feliz! De acuerdo, todos, cuídense y vuelvan a casa, ¡y no olviden que pueden comprar productos e inscribirse en mi estupendo boletín informativo en la entrada! "

Totoko bajó del escenario, saludando mientras iba, y finalmente desapareció por la puerta que conectaba el almacén con el resto de su casa, y los sextillizos finalmente detuvieron su griterío cuando los focos se apagaron y los padres de Totoko comenzaron a quitar las decoraciones.

 _"¡Maldición,_ eso fue divertido!", Dijo Osomatsu, estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza y moviéndose para partir. Sus hermanos siguieron su ejemplo. "Sude mucho. Vamos a la casa de baños antes de que cierre ".

Todomatsu miró su teléfono. "Mejor apuremonos. Ya cerraran ".

"¿En serio? ¡Entonces vámonos! "Choromatsu, que claramente había encontrado un segundo aliento a través de su urgencia, empujó a Osomatsu hacia adelante con una mano y se apoderó de la muñeca de Jyushimatsu con la otra. "Tengo que dormir entre ustedes dos; ¡ _no se saltaran_ la casa de baños en verano después de un concierto! "

Hicieron el viaje de regreso a su casa para recoger sus artículos de tocador y se dirigieron a la casa de baños, con el ánimo en alto y la luz tenue y carcajadas, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que estuvieran en casa por la noche. Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu arrancaron el futón del armario, y uno por uno todos se arrastraron bajo la manta. Karamatsu se acurrucó contra su almohada hasta que encontró la posición correcta y disfrutó con el hecho de que Ichimatsu estaba demasiado cansado para acercarlo más a Todomatsu y que Choromatsu estaba demasiado cansado para quejarse de que Osomatsu o Jyushimatsu roncaban o se inquietaban.

Los sueños invadieron la conciencia decadente de Karamatsu, llenando su imaginación con el sonido de los fuegos artificiales que había visto en el Tanabata unos días antes. Saltaron, silbaron y resonaron hasta que finalmente se sintieron demasiado cerca, demasiado reales para que él los ignorara, y abrió los ojos para buscar la fuente del ruido.

Bruscamente, inexplicablemente, Karamatsu estaba de pie, envuelto en el cálido y húmedo aire de verano en lugar de la fresca comodidad del futón recién instalado. Había un olor a humo, los "ooh" y los "ah" de la audiencia, la risa y las aclamaciones de los niños. La tierra vibró con la fuerza de las explosiones que enviaron luz y color a través del cielo, donde a su vez se reflejaron en los ojos abiertos de Karamatsu.

"Esto me enferma. Todos aquí son una maldita pareja ".

Miró hacia un lado, hacia donde estaba Osomatsu de pie con su camiseta roja, en combinación con la azul de él.

"...¿Qué?"

* * *

 **Nota: Muchas gracias por leer. Soy nueva en esto de traducir, si hay cosas que no se entiende disculpen. pronto subiré el capítulo dos. Muchas gracias a la autora por dejarme hacer la traducción :) saludos!**


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿No es solo un déjà vu?

**Capítulo 2:**

 **¿No es solo un déjà vu?**

"¿Qué qué?' "Osomatsu hizo eco. "¿Qué pasa contigo, de repente? Te ves como si se me acabara de crecer una segunda cabeza o algo así ".

Karamatsu apretó y relajó sus manos, sintiendo la calidez de las puntas de sus dedos mientras se curvaban contra sus palmas. La suave bruma de la fatiga que se había apoderado de él había desaparecido, al igual que la tenue aspereza que había permanecido en su garganta. El sabor de la pasta de dientes ya no se pegaba a su boca, y la fragancia del polvo de baño había desaparecido de su persona.

"¿Karamatsu?" Osomatsu agitó su mano para atraer la atención de su hermano. "¿Estás durmiendo de pie o algo así?"

Karamatsu lo miró por un momento más, y luego se rió, primero con un respiro y luego con una sonrisa. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo. "¡Ah, ya veo! Sí, entiendo lo que está pasando aquí. "Se quitó la mano de la cabeza y señaló agudamente a Osomatsu. "¡Esto ... es un sueño!"

Osomatsu parpadeó. "¿Oh si?".

"De hecho, ahora que considero la situación cuidadosamente, está perfectamente claro." Karamatsu se cruzó de brazos y asintió sabiamente. "Hace un momento, estaba acostada en la cama y durmiendo en paz. Lógicamente, ¡solo puedo concluir que he llegado seguro a la tierra de los sueños! "

Osomatsu se mordió el labio en un esfuerzo fallido por reprimir una sonrisa. "Está bien, amigo, claro. Entonces oye, ¿qué tal si me sueñas con una novia candente? Ah, y algo de comer, tengo hambre ".

Karamatsu chasqueó los dedos, su sonrisa brilló con una confianza que no delataba ningún rastro de su anterior desconcierto. "Déjamelo a mí, brother! ¡Como señor de estos dominios, saciaré tus necesidades! "Pero, ¿cómo es posible lograr que algo exista en un sueño? Excavó en su imaginación y reunió una imagen tan completa como pudo, pero nada cambió en su entorno. Incluso cuando se dio cuenta que tal vez para un ser humano era demasiado difícil e intentó soñar con un simple emparedado de huevo, su esfuerzo no produjo ningún resultado. Karamatsu frunció el ceño, cruzó los brazos y redobló sus esfuerzos.

"... Karamatsu-"

"Sólo un momento. Creo que estoy a punto ".

"¡Karamatsu!" Los fuegos artificiales llegaron a su final, lanzando un aluvión de luces y colores a través de la expresión confusa de Osomatsu. "¿Qué, realmente estás hablando en serio ahora? No es un sueño, hombre ".

La seguridad de Karamatsu se desvaneció, dejando solo dudas e incertidumbre en sus rasgos. Desdobló sus brazos y los bajó lentamente a los costados. "Pero entonces..."

"Bueno, espera, retrocede un minuto", dijo Osomatsu, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. "¿Por qué estás tan convencido de que estás soñando de todos modos? No es que haya algo salvajemente surrealista en esto, ¿no? "Retiró una mano de su bolsillo e hizo un gesto hacia la multitud que los rodeaba.

Karamatsu negó con la cabeza, y con una incredulidad pesada en su tono habló "¿Qué esto no es surrealista?! Tanabata fue hace unos días! "

"¿Unos días?" Osomatsu alzó las cejas. "Uh. Quiero decir, creo que en realidad fue hace como más de un año. No, exactamente fue hace un año ".

"No, fue ..." Hizo una pausa y contó hacia atrás desde el concierto de Totoko. "¡Fue el miércoles!"

"Karamatsu, hoy es miércoles." Los últimos fuegos artificiales se desvanecieron del cielo, la multitud comenzó a dispersarse, pero Osomatsu no se movió. Hubo una leve punzada de preocupación en el ángulo de su ceño fruncido. "Mira, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Comiste algo?

La rara muestra de sinceridad de Osomatsu era desarmante, y los hombros de Karamatsu se hundieron al revaluar todos sus recuerdos de los últimos días. El concierto, la visita al mercado de pulgas, el largo día en el interior, la experiencia pasajera con agotamiento por calor ... Todo se sentía tan real, tan claro e innegable, tan claro e innegable como Osomatsu parado frente a él con esa mirada de inquietud incómoda dibujada en su rostro.

¿Pero cómo pudo haber sido real? ¿Cómo pudo haber sido Tanabata hace tres días si ahora era Tanabata?

Karamatsu tragó saliva. "Estoy ... bien", respondió. "Estoy bien. Lo siento, Osomatsu. Debo haber estado soñando despierto. " Debo haber estado soñando despierto. Salvajemente, vívidamente soñando despierto.

La preocupación de Osomatsu se levantó en un instante. "Ajá, tuve la sensación de que era algo así. Bueno, la próxima vez que abras la boca, asegúrate de no estar medio dormido o lo que sea, ¿está bien? Me tenias un poco asustado por un segundo allí ".

"Todas las debidas disculpas, brother", dijo Karamatsu, peinándose el pelo con los dedos. Las palabras salieron sordas y sin armonía, por lo que intentó sacar la reserva de su voz, "¡Tengo el privilegio de tener tu preocupación, pero no hay necesidad de preocuparse por mi! Como puedes ver, estoy, como siempre, "puso su mano sobre su pecho e inclinó su barbilla", en perfect estado ".

Osomatsu se agarró la camisa e hizo una mueca. "Me estás provocando una condición médica " , murmuró, y luego se volvió a dirigirse de nuevo hacia la pasarela. "De todos modos, los fuegos artificiales han terminado y estoy muerto de hambre, así que voy a ver si puedo encontrar a los otros y regresar a casa. ¿Vienes?

Karamatsu asintió y después de un vago sonido de afirmación se puso en marcha con su hermano, y juntos se unieron al resto de los asistentes al festival y caminaron por los terrenos. Mientras lo hacían, los ojos de Karamatsu vagaron por los alrededores. Desde la elaborada ornamentación de los escaparates y el bambú iluminado, cubierto de tanzaku hasta los transeúntes vestidos con yukata, y las fuertes llamadas de los encargados de los puestos, todo se sentía tan inquietantemente familiar, infinitamente más familiar de lo que debería haberlo sido si recordara el escenario de hace un año. Tal vez fue como Osomatsu había dicho antes: era lo mismo que el año pasado y el año anterior y el año anterior y así sucesivamente, y esa repetición simplemente lo hacía parecer más ...

Pero ¿cuando Osomatsu dijo eso?

Fue la razón por la que quizo dejar la exhibición de fuegos artificiales antes del final. Pero Osomatsu no había salido de la presentación temprano; se había quedado hasta la conclusión del final. El recuerdo no coincidía con la realidad. ¿Podría tomarse eso como prueba, entonces, los últimos días realmente habían sido una ensoñación, una alucinación o ...?

"¡Choromatsu!" Llamó Osomatsu mientras levantaba una mano en señal de saludo. El grito liberó a Karamatsu del tenso acopio de incomodidades que se había acumulado en su interior, y dirigió su atención al reducido camino hacia adelante, hacia donde se encontraba Choromatsu. El tercer hijo se volvió y saludó con la mano, su expresión era blanda y complacida.

"Se lo perdieron", dijo. "Totoko-chan estuvo aquí hace un momento. Su yukata era tan maravillosa este año como cualquier otro ... "

Osomatsu dio un paso atrás. "¡¿Nos lo perdimos ?! ¡Maldita sea! ¿qué vestía? ¡Apuesto a que podríamos echar un vistazo si nos apuramos! "

"Oh, probablemente no deberías", advirtió Choromatsu. "Dijo que no quiere que nos vean en público con ella, así que podrías hacerla enojar si la sigues".

"No sé ..." Osomatsu se tocó la barbilla pensativamente. "Ser el receptor de un famoso golpe en el cuerpo de Totoko-chan, eso no es necesariamente algo completamente terrible".

La ilusión regresó a las características de Choromatsu. "Sí, eso es verdad ..." Sacudió bruscamente la cabeza. "¡No no no! ¡Tenemos que respetar sus deseos en un momento como este! Si no..."

Osomatsu tragó saliva. "Si no...?"

"Cuando llega el Día de San Valentín ..."

Osomatsu retrocedió con un breve grito de angustia. "¡No digas eso! ¡Totoko-chan es nuestra única esperanza en Valentine! ¡Incluso mamá ya no nos da chocolate! "

"¡Es por eso que estoy diciendo que renunciemos a esto por hoy! Además, habrá otros festivales este verano; ¡de todos modos, tendrás otra oportunidad de ver la yukata de Totoko-chan! "

Osomatsu hizo un puchero, y Karamatsu se acercó para poner su brazo sobre los hombros de su hermano. "brother, ¿no es más emocionante ejercitar tu imaginación en vez de haberla visto en sí?", Sugirió. "Imagínate esto: la bella figura de Totoko-chan vestida con una yukata de color blanco puro, su tela moteada con toques de hortensias rosadas, y unbobi azul marino y lila ondeando detrás de ella-"

"Oh, ¿la viste, Karamatsu?" Interrumpió Choromatsu.

En respuesta, Karamatsu parpadeó, ligeramente sorprendido. "¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque eso es exactamente lo que ella estaba usando".

La frente de Karamatsu se arrugó cuando recordó estar de pie junto a Choromatsu y llenar de cumplidos a Totoko pasó a primer plano de su mente, y de repente se volvió mucho más difícil desechar sus recuerdos de los últimos días como un simple ensueño. Una yukata de hortensias de color blanco y rosado no era algo que de su propia imaginación. Si el asunto se dejara completamente a su propia creatividad, él habría sugerido algo más como una yukata negra y corta con un diseño de dragón dorado, o ...

"¿Karamatsu?"

Karamatsu levantó su mirada del suelo hacia Choromatsu, que lo miraba inquisitivamente. "Yo, uh, supongo que debí haberla visto antes sin darme cuenta", dijo, lo que le hizo perder la sensación de que estaba mintiendo. Fue extraño. Era todo tan, tan extraño, y no podía entender ni una sola explicación que él pudiera creer.

Osomatsu levantó su brazo hacia la espalda de Karamatsu y le dio unas palmaditas ligeras. "No te extrañes, Choromatsu", dijo. "Karamatsu necesita una siesta. Y yo necesito algo de comer, por lo que vayámonos a casa. ¿Viste a los demás por aquí?

Choromatsu se encogió de hombros. "No los vi, pero el festival se está cerrando, así que imagino que no estarán por aquí mucho tiempo, si es que aún no se han ido. Estoy de camino de regreso también ".

Osomatsu se apartó del lado de Karamatsu y comenzó a avanzar. "Bueno, entonces, ¿qué estamos haciendo parados aquí?"

Los otros dos se movieron para unirse al mayor, y juntos el pequeño grupo hizo su camino a lo largo del sendero, Osomatsu y Choromatsu cayeron en una conversación sin sentido mientras que Karamatsu se caminaba un paso atrás. Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu están con el oso de peluche, ¿verdad? Las palabras pesaban en su lengua, pero no llegarían más lejos. Osomatsu no pensó que algo fuera extraño, y Choromatsu parecía estar en la misma página. Tal vez estaba enfermo de alguna manera, o tal vez había sufrido un golpe en la cabeza que había revuelto sus recuerdos para que el pasado se sintiera borroso y el futuro se sintiera tan surreal. Tal vez esa expresión de preocupación sobresaltada que había arrugado la frente de Osomatsu había estado más justificada de lo que ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta.

"¡Oh, hey!" Osomatsu se adelantó, girando hacia el costado de la pasarela, hacia donde Chibita había colocado su carro de oden. "¡Chibita! ¡Buen momento! ¡Estoy muerto de hambre!

"Ejem" Chibita dio una mirada dura haciendo que Osomatsu se congelara y luego señaló el cartel de papel que había colocado en el mostrador.

"'¿No sextillizos?' "Osomatsu leyó horrorizado. "¡¿Qué demonios, Chibita ?!"

"¿No, qué demonios'! Estoy dentro de mis derechos, maldita sea! ¡Ustedes dos! "Chibita balanceó su cucharón para señalar a Karamatsu y Choromatsu, y luego lo apuntó a Osomatsu. "¡Llévense a esta sanguijuela idiota que llaman hermano antes de que llame a la maldita policía!"

Osomatsu comenzó a gritar, Chibita gritó, Choromatsu intentó servir como una voz de la razón, y Karamatsu se quedó mirando, esperando, esperando que alguno de ellos se detuviera y dijera un momento, ¿no teníamos ya esta conversación exacta? Pero no llegó, y continuaron en alegre ignorancia de la oleada de familiaridad, viscosa y ominosa, que lentamente llenó los pulmones de Karamatsu.

"¡¿Eres un niño pequeño ?!", reprendió Choromatsu, apartando al lloroso hijo mayor del carro por el cuello de su camisa. Mientras lo hacía, captó la mirada de Karamatsu y se detuvo. "¿Qué hay contigo? Parece que estás completamente fuera de lugar ".

"¿Soñando de nuevo?", Adivinó Osomatsu.

Karamatsu negó con la cabeza reflexivamente, pero no pudo encontrar las palabras para responder. En cambio, cambió el tema, "¡No molestemos, brothers! Chibita tiene un negocio que atender después de todo ".

Los otros dos intercambiaron miradas pero no hicieron ningún comentario, por lo que Karamatsu tampoco lo hizo.

Cuando el trío mayor llegó a casa, ya había cuatro pares de zapatos en la entrada: los de sus padres, Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu. Anunciaron su llegada al agregar sus zapatos a la colección y en respuesta recibieron "¡bienvenidos a casa!" De Jyushimatsu, seguido por el choque de algo frágil golpeando el suelo. Choromatsu, que era dueño de los artículos más frágiles de todos los sextillizos, fue el primero en reaccionar, entrando por la puerta con indignación en sus labios.

Además de las pocas diferencias menores, como el hecho de que no se toparon con Todomatsu al final del festival, por lo que él no regresó hasta el momento en que el resto de los sextillizos comenzaban a prepararse para su visita nocturna a la casa de baños, el resto de la noche avanzó aproximadamente en línea con las expectativas de Karamatsu, o más bien, en línea con esa sensación de familiaridad incómoda que cubría cada momento que pasaba. Mientras sus hermanos discutían entre ellos sobre qué hacer con el oso de peluche excesivamente grande y su mirada presuntamente enervante, Karamatsu tomó su lugar en el futón, se cubrió la cabeza con la cubierta y deseó que todo se sintiera más normal por la mañana.

La esperanza de Karamatsu no daría frutos. La llamada de Matsuyo, el breve pánico de Choromatsu, la noticia de que Totoko estaba esperando en la planta baja y la consiguiente lucha para cambiar sus pijamas por algo presentable, si había algo que contradijera el sueño de Karamatsu el jueves por la mañana, era solo su propio comportamiento. Era desorientador, desconcertante y, sobre todo, casi insoportablemente solitario.

Pero aún así dio su afirmación cuando Todomatsu preguntó si iban a pescar, y cuando llegaron al centro de pesca, se sentó con las quejas de su hermano en un oído y sus propias dudas en el otro.

"¿Entonces pensó que es mucho mejor que yo ?! ¡La única razón por la que es incluso relevante es gracias a mi!

Si realmente había algo mal en su cabeza, suponía que al menos debería decirle algo a su madre. Había amamantado a seis niños durante más de veinte años de dolores y enfermedades, y estaba seguro de que ella sabría qué hacer.

"Quiero decir, sí, está la cosa de que tiene auto y la cosa del trabajo y todo, ¡pero aún así! ¡La única razón por la que se mezcla en las salidas de grupo es porque yo lo invito! "

O tal vez lo mejor es tratar de ignorar. Solo sus recuerdos se vieron afectados, después de todo, y solo hasta el sábado por la noche. ¿No estaba bien, incluso si él no entendía la razón?

"¡Que muestre un poco más de interés, solo es apariencia! ¡Es un idiota en versión beta! ¡Uf! Karamatsu-niisan, ¿estás escuchando? "

"¿Qué?" Ups.

Antes de que Karamatsu tuviera la oportunidad de retroceder y ofrecer una respuesta más aceptable, Todomatsu ya había empezado a volar con una furia menor, "¡Qué demonios, no estás escuchando para nada! Ustedes siempre me dicen que yo no hablo de mis cosas, y luego, cuando lo hago no me escuchas! Bueno, olvídalo. Ya no te digo nada, ¡incluso si me llamas un "monstruo" o lo que sea! Hmph! "

"Lo siento, Todomatsu! ¡No fue a propósito! "Insistió Karamatsu. "¡Estaba un poco perdido en mis pensamientos!"

Todomatsu, siguió indignado con un puchero aún firmemente en su lugar, inclinó sus ojos hacia Karamatsu. "¿Pensativo? ¿Tú? Eso está fuera de lugar ".

Karamatsu se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez un poco." Volvió su mirada a su línea de pesca. "Por favor, perdóname por mi falta de atención, Totty. Fue un error por mi parte dejar que mi mente deambule por otros asuntos cuando estás siendo tan amable como para darme tu compañía ".

Todomatsu lo miró un momento más, luego exhaló un suspiro, apoyó el codo contra su rodilla y apoyó la barbilla en la palma de su mano. "¿Asi que? ¿Qué estás pensando?"

Karamatsu parpadeó y negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa desdeñosa en sus facciones. "Oh, no es-"

"Ni lo intentes", interrumpió Todomatsu. "Obviamente hay algo. Has estado actuando raro desde anoche ".

Frunciendo el ceño, Karamatsu se tambaleó su línea de pesca y lo arrojó un poco más lejos. Cuando se trataba de compartir sus preocupaciones con los demás, prefería no molestar a sus hermanos menores, pero después de su discusión inicial sobre el tema con Osomatsu la noche anterior, se sintió incómodo tratar de sacarlo de nuevo con su único hermano mayor. Se frotó ociosamente el pulgar contra el mango de la caña de pescar y tarareó. "Estoy un poco fuera de sí, supongo", dijo, con un tono suave y cauteloso. "Desde los fuegos artificiales de la noche anterior, todo es simplemente ... extraño. Todo se siente tan profundamente, inquietantemente familiar, hasta el punto de que es como si ya hubiera sucedido, como si ya lo hubiera experimentado ".

"Ahh, ¿es por eso que te veías tan asustado mientras Totoko-chan estaba de visita esta mañana? Creo que estás reaccionando de forma exagerada, Karamatsu-niisan ".

"...¿Yo...?"

"Sí". Todomatsu giró distraídamente el mango de su carrete. "Quiero decir,un déjà vu es algo bastante normal, ¿sabes?"

"Espera ... Déjà vu?" Frunció el ceño en consideración. "¿De verdad crees que es déjà vu?"

"Uh, Sí, Quiero decir, suena así. Mira, sosten esto por un segundo. "Pasó su caña de pescar a Karamatsu y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo. Esperó que algo se cargara, sus dedos se movieron pacientemente sobre la pantalla y luego comenzó a navegar por la interfaz. "Esto es lo que dice en la página de Wikipedia", dijo. "Déjà vu es 'el fenómeno de tener la fuerte sensación de que un evento o experiencia que se experimenta en la actualidad ya se ha experimentado en el pasado'. También existe los déjà vécu, nunca antes lo había oído hablar, pero aparentemente es "la sensación de haber vivido una situación antes" o "una sensación de recuerdo", por lo que suena más a lo que estás describiendo ". Redujo la pantalla y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo. "¿Eso te hace sentir mejor?"

Karamatsu devolvió la caña de pescar a Todomatsu y reflexionó sobre las palabras de su hermano. "Sería un alivio, si es realmente sólo déjà vu ...", respondió por fin.

"'Si,'" repitió Todomatsu, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?"

¿Qué más sería ? Sin duda fue la primera explicación que tuvo algún sentido, pero Karamatsu no estaba convencido. Por lo que él entendía, déjà vu era más un fenómeno momentáneo, no uno que afectaba varios días a la vez. Por supuesto, suponía que no tenía una amplia gama de conocimientos sobre el tema en general, por lo que cuando se agotó su tiempo en el centro de pesca, estableció un curso para ir a la biblioteca pública.

El sol de verano le recordó la sensación de aturdimiento que tuvo al pasar demasiado tiempo al aire libre con una chaqueta de cuero negro, y Karamatsu se alegró por dos motivos: primero que había estado demasiado desconcertado esa mañana para molestarse con su perfect fashion, y segundo que el interior de la biblioteca era agradablemente fresco y nítido. Karamatsu navegó hacia la primera computadora abierta, se deslizó en el asiento y abrió el navegador de Internet.

Ahora, ¿qué fue esa palabra que encontró Todomatsu?

Después de unos pocos intentos de acercarse lo suficiente a la ortografía correcta para que el motor de búsqueda lo reconozca, Karamatsu encontró un artículo de hace una década que exponía el déjà vécu en profundidad, en demasiada profundidad, tal vez, como muchas de las explicaciones sobre las funciones de la memoria humana eran demasiado densas para que Karamatsu las comprendiera por completo. En medio de todo lo que se habla de 'neurológico' y 'procesamiento dual', sin embargo, una información en particular destacó con una claridad desgarradora: los escáneres cerebrales realizados en individuos que experimentaron un déjà vécu persistente revelaron niveles inusualmente altos de muerte celular en los lóbulos temporales de sus cerebros.

No, no! Karamatsu pensó mientras cerraba el artículo rápidamente. Si me tomo un momento para pensarlo correctamente, este déjà vécu es completamente diferente, ¿no?

Se decía que el fenómeno era momentáneo, después de todo. No dio cuenta de sus vívidos recuerdos de cosas como devolver el DVD de Osomatsu o comprar la chaqueta en el mercado de pulgas o asistir al concierto de Totoko. No era que estuviera malinterpretando el presente como el pasado. Era más como ... ¡Más como ...!

Karamatsu chasqueó los dedos triunfalmente, escribió un nuevo término de búsqueda y comenzó a revisar los resultados. Efectivamente, había una amplia gama de foros llenos hasta el tope con cuentas de experiencias similares. Asintió débilmente para sí mismo mientras hacía clic en un sitio tras otro, una sonrisa de satisfacción se extendió por sus labios. Esto es, sí. Definitivamente es esto.

Con la espeluznante perspectiva de la atrofia cerebral completamente desterrada de la mente, Karamatsu cerró el navegador. Toda la preocupación y la incomodidad que lo habían agobiado desde la noche anterior de repente parecían tan insignificantes y distantes, casi se sintió tonto por agonizar sobre su situación a tal grado. Su incertidumbre se disipó y se restableció la moral, Karamatsu se levantó de la computadora y, con una combinación de despedida de guiño y arma de fuego con su mano para la empleada que atendía el mostrador de información cerca de la entrada, salió de la biblioteca para dirigirse a casa.

Mientras se acercaba a las cercanías de su vecindario, la figura de cierta mujer le llamó la atención, y él con sus encantos, se paró a su lado y la liberó de la bolsa grande que se balanceaba de su mano. "¿Puedo llevar esto por usted, madame?"

"Gracias, Karamatsu," dijo Matsuyo, con una sonrisa ligeramente sorprendida por su repentina aparición pero no menos apreciativa. Ella indicó la bolsa más pequeña. "Pasé por la panadería antes y tenían una venta, así que recogí algo-"

"Donuts," terminó Karamatsu, "¿correcto?"

"Oh- ¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Heh. Debo confesar, mami, este asunto puede ser uno que permanezca para siempre fuera de mi alcance ... "

"Como tantas otras cosas", respondió Matsuyo. "Lavandería, por ejemplo".

Los dos regresaron a casa, y Matsuyo repartió la media docena de donuts y los pasó a las manos de Karamatsu con la instrucción de llevarlos a la sala de estar para compartir con sus hermanos. Mientras lo hacía, los otros, todos presentes y cubiertos aquí y allá con sus narices en esto o aquello, se iluminaron con interés.

"¡¿Donuts ?!" Exclamó Osomatsu, alcanzando el plato desde su lugar en la mesa. Karamatsu rápidamente lo retiró y lo mantuvo fuera de su alcance.

"Dime algo, brother", dijo. "¿Si estuviera dormido en el piso de arriba ahora, te comerías o no mi parte?"

Osomatsu se relajó contra la mesa. "Uh ... Nnnnno?"

Ichimatsu se acercó, clavó su índice y su dedo medio en el costado de Karamatsu, y robó una rosquilla del plato cuando el segundo hijo movió sus brazos reflexivamente y retrocedió. "No mientas, Osomatsu-niisan", masculló a través de las migas de pan. "Todo el mundo sabe que todos le cambiaríamos por un solo chip de maíz si se les diese la oportunidad".

Osomatsu aprovechó la oportunidad para agarrar su propia rosquilla. "Pero bueno, ¿de qué tipo de chip de maíz estamos hablando?" Porque no creo que vaya por una simple ".

"Los de ajo y sal marina son bastante buenos", dijo Todomatsu, tomando su porción.

Jyushimatsu hizo lo mismo. "¿Huh? Sin embargo, ¿no son los picantes los mejores?

Choromatsu tomó una de las dos rosquillas restantes, frunciendo el ceño en sus labios. "¿Ninguno de ustedes tiene vergüenza? Al menos podrías convertirlo en una bolsa de chips de maíz ".

Karamatsu colocó el único donut sobre la mesa y movió sus dedos a través de su flequillo. "No se preocupen, brothers, porque su honestidad significa mundos más para mí que cualquier palabra melosa de falsedad. Verdaderamente, la respuesta importa poco, independientemente de la forma que adopte, como pueden ver claramente, estoy ante ustedes despierto y atento, listo para reclamar lo que me pertenece. Fue simplemente un capricho pasajero de curiosidad lo que me obligó a preguntar. Aún así, deseo aclarar que si de hecho estuviese ausente en este momento y ustedes de hecho disfrutaran de mi parte en mi nombre, no les haría ningún mal. Por el contrario, si fuera posible que ese pequeño sacrificio levantara su espíritu y calentara sus corazones, lo aceptaría ... Porque, ¿qué causa más noble existe que el sacrificio por el bien de los seres queridos?

Por un momento, la sala estuvo dominada por los silenciosos sonidos de la masticación. Ese pseudo-silencio finalmente fue roto por Ichimatsu, "¿Has terminado?"

Karamatsu se sentó en la mesa. "Sí, Ichimatsu. Creo que terminé, Gracias por escuchar."

"'Ahora tienes que pagar el impuesto del dolor ".

Antes de que el segundo hijo tuviera la oportunidad de reaccionar, la mano de Ichimatsu se lanzó al plato y agarró la rosquilla restante. Se metió la rosquilla sin disculparse en la boca.

"¡Ah, no es justo! ¡Iba a hacer eso! ", Gimió Osomatsu. Él barrió su dedo contra la parte inferior de su nariz. "Oye, Karamatsu, la próxima vez que quieras 'sacrificar' algo o lo que sea, me avisas, ¿de acuerdo?"

Karamatsu lo miró, sin palabras y con el corazón roto, mientras que Ichimatsu arrojaba el último bocado de la rosquilla en su boca.

Lamentando la pérdida como una que involuntariamente se había traído a sí mismo (¡pero era demasiado buena como para dejar que se pudriera en su memoria para siempre!), Karamatsu renunció el resto de su tarde a tocar las tristes baladas de su guitarra mientras los hermanos hojeaban manga o revistas o apilaban fichas de mahjong con elaborados diseños. Eventualmente, cuando la tarde comenzó a ponerse en la tarde, Osomatsu arrojó sus puños contra el piso y declaró que era hora de comer oden.

Karamatsu posó su mano contra su barbilla y sonrió a sabiendas.

Los sextillizos se reunieron en la entrada para ponerse los zapatos, y luego se dirigieron al lugar habitual de operación del carro oden. El ruido del grupo atrajo la atención de Chibita en el momento en que estuvieron al alcance del oído, y miró a Osomatsu con su habitual expresión mordaz mientras el mayor se sentaba.

"Van a comer todas mis ganancias de ayer, ¿eh?"

"Bueno, no todas , pero si tienes demasiado éxito y dejas de hacer oden, ¿qué comeremos? Tenemos que mantenerte humilde, amigo ".

Karamatsu se sentó en el extremo del banco, apoyó los codos en el mostrador y entrelazó los dedos para apoyar la barbilla. Como se anticipó, Chibita se enamoró de los halagos de Osomatsu y sirvió una gran cantidad de oden a cada uno de ellos. Como se anticipó, solo tomaron unos minutos para que la conversación de la cena se transformara en una andanada de insultos y vitriolo. Satisfecho con los resultados de sus expectativas, Karamatsu se rió para sí mismo y bebió un sorbo de su cerveza.

"¿Y?" Dijo Chibita, apoyándose en el mostrador para llamar la atención de Karamatsu. "¿Qué pasa contigo? Estás un poco desanimado esta noche.

La sonrisa de Karamatsu se ensanchó. "Chibita, no te alarmes, pero ... creo que he adquirido la capacidad de discernir el futuro".

Chibita parpadeó. "Uh. ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o algo? "

"¡Eso también es una posibilidad que todavía no he descartado, pero no tiene importancia!"

"Nnno, si piensas que podrías haberte golpearte la cabeza, definitivamente deberías decirlo. En primer lugar, no tienes tantas células cerebrales de sobra, así que es un problema si comienzas a golpearlas ".

Karamatsu movió un dedo. "No, no, Chibita. Si bien es cierto que el fenómeno conocido como déjà vécu está asociado a la muerte celular en el lóbulo temporal del cerebro ...

"¿¡Y ahora de repente estás lanzando un montón de palabrotas de sonido técnico!"

"-mi investigación implica que este sentimiento inusual de familiaridad que me ataca tiene una causa muy diferente: lo que presencié ayer por la noche fue sin lugar a dudas una visión de uno de los muchos posibles futuros de este mundo. Es decir, ¡he experimentado la precognición! Por fin, ¡mis poderes psíquicos latentes finalmente han comenzado a despertar!

"Uh huh ..." Chibita revolvió el caldo del oden sin decir nada. "Entonces, ¿qué clase de predicciones tienes, entonces?"

"Por ejemplo ..." Karamatsu chasqueó los dedos. "... mañana, será soleado y habrá más de 35 grados".

"Sí, eso es lo que escuché en el pronóstico del tiempo", estuvo de acuerdo Chibita.

Karamatsu se desinfló por un momento antes de reavivar su vigor. "Entonces qué tal esto: durante el concierto del sábado, la primera canción de Totoko-chan será Do not Tear Off My Scales!"

"Ella siempre comienza con eso".

Karamatsu se desinfló una vez más. "¿De Verdad? Nunca me di cuenta ... "

"¿Qué tal algo más práctico?" Sugirió Chibita. "Como, ¿qué año será cuando ustedes idiotas paguen su maldita cuenta?"

"Ah, no puedo decir. Según el destino, mi vista no se extiende más allá de la noche del sábado ".

Chibita golpeó su cucharón contra su hombro. "... Tengo que decir, Kara-boy, todo este 'poder psíquico' tuyo no es realmente útil".

"¿Y de qué están ustedes dos murmurando por allí?" Dijo Osomatsu, inclinándose más allá de Jyushimatsu para interrumpir. Había una marca de escaldadura en forma de konnyaku en su mejilla. "¡Tienes mucho coraje para excluir a tu hermano mayor de una conversación!"

"Eres más que bienvenido a unirte a nosotros si lo deseas, Osomatsu", invitó Karamatsu con un pequeño gesto. "Estamos discutiendo el presente, el futuro y los muchos grandes misterios que envuelven este gran universo que todos llamamos hogar".

Chibita arrugó la nariz. "¿Quién diablos está hablando de toda esa porquería?"

"Ahhh", dijo Osomatsu, asintiendo en comprensión. "Ya veo. Bueno, eso suena bastante desagradable, así que voy a seguir adelante y me excluiré ".

"Yo también estoy fuera", estuvo de acuerdo Chibita. "Pero te diré esto", - giró el cucharón para señalar a Karamatsu - "si comienzas a marearte o sentir náuseas o lo que sea, ve a un maldito doctor". No quiero oír nada sobre que termines en el hospital porque confundiste una maldita conmoción cerebral por visiones del futuro ".

Pero Karamatsu estaba bastante seguro de que estaba perfectamente bien. De hecho, era muy probable que estuviera en la mejor condición en la que había estado desde que esa espesa niebla de familiaridad desconocida se había establecido por primera vez a su alrededor. Y una vez que pasara la noche del sábado, la luz de la mañana quemaría esa niebla, y mientras Karamatsu estaba aprendiendo a disfrutar de los beneficios de saber exactamente lo que estaba por venir, anticipó ansiosamente la perspectiva de una cómoda normalidad.

O más bien, lo esperaba.

* * *

 **Nota: Gracias por leer, quería aclarar que este fic tiene rating T ya que más adelante se pone oscuro. También alguien había escuchado de los déjà vécu? yo no lo conocía, es un termino desconocido no como el déjà vu. Los discursos dolorosos de Karamatsu me encantan. Saludos.**


	3. Capítulo 3: ¡No es un déjà vu!

**Capítulo 3:**

 **¡No es un déjà vu, maldita sea!**

Karamatsu, sentado en el techo de la casa, tocaba las cuerdas de su guitarra y miraba las nubes cruzar el cielo, observaba esas lineas de algodón suave que flotaban en un interminable mar azul pálido que se sonrojaba al tocar el sol que se hunde. Hasta ahora, su visión del futuro estaba resultando bastante intrascendente. Había logrado evitar derramar su bandeja de lentejuelas manteniéndose a una distancia segura de Ichimatsu mientras los llevaba, y le había recordado a Osomatsu el debido DVD antes de que el mayor se acomodara en su intencional noche de no hacer nada(aunque todavía se había quejado e hizo pucheros y finalmente esquivó la tarea). Había encontrado la elegante chaqueta en el mercado de pulgas, y se había resistido a su abrumador impulso de mostrárselo a sus hermanos por el simple hecho de no incurrir en la furia destructiva de Todomatsu. Ahora todo lo que quedaba por delante era el concierto de Totoko,

¿Después de eso?

Por lo que podía adivinar, él experimentaría otra visión de los días venideros, o la odisea final terminaría siendo una página particularmente extraña del libro de su vida. No estaba seguro de cuál de los dos resultados prefería. Había servido como un emocionante cambio de ritmo, pero si continuaba, seguramente seria solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguna organización sospechosa u otra lo robara de su casa para realizar experimentos crueles en su talentoso cerebro, y entonces nunca volvería a ver a su familia otra vez, o su perfect fashion, o a sus Karamatsu Girls, o-

Hubo un sonido desde el balcón de abajo, y Karamatsu, con los dedos todavía arrancando una melodía suave, llamó con un saludo, "Es tarde, Osomatsu. Vienes a avisarme que nos vamos para el concierto de Totoko-chan dentro de quince minutos, ¿correcto?

La mitad superior de la cara de Osomatsu, con las cejas juntas, apareció en el borde del mosaico del techo. "Es tan espeluznante cómo sigues haciendo eso últimamente", se quejó.

"Heh." Karamatsu tocó un acorde agudo. "Es como te dije, hermano. Mis poderes de precognición ...

"Sí, sí", interrumpió Osomatsu, "tu poder psíquico latente sea lo que sea o lo que sea". Ya sabes, tu historia sería mucho más convincente si usas tus supuestas 'visiones del futuro' para la lotería o algo así en lugar de basura sin sentido como esta ".

Karamatsu pasó su guitarra a Osomatsu y luego bajó al balcón. "Ah, si mi visión me hubiera otorgado un conocimiento tan fortuito ... Desafortunadamente, no tuve otra opción de ver los eventos que preví. Es realmente la circunstancia más curiosa, ¿no es así?

Osomatsu asintió con la cabeza. "Sip", dijo, "suena bastante inútil". Le devolvió la guitarra a Karamatsu y giró para volver a subir por la ventana abierta. "De todos modos, Choromatsu sacó las cintas para la cabeza y los palos de luz y esas cosas, así que deberíamos bajar antes de que empiece a chillar de que llegaremos tarde".

Karamatsu siguió a su hermano a la habitación del segundo piso y colocó su guitarra en el estuche que había dejado abierto en el sofá. "No hay por que preocuparse", aseguró. Levantó la mano y golpeó suavemente su sien. "He visto lo que vendrá, brother, y estoy bastante seguro de que no llegaremos tarde".

Con un murmullo de reconocimiento desinteresado, Osomatsu salió de la habitación y desapareció en el pasillo, y Karamatsu, solo, cerró la caja con llave y la colocó en su lugar junto al enorme oso de peluche. Naturalmente, le había contado a sus hermanos todo acerca de su roce con la precognición y, naturalmente, habían respondido a la historia con dudas y burlas. Quizás, pensó, habría tenido una mejor oportunidad de convencerlos si les hubiera dicho un poco antes, como antes de la visita inesperada de Totoko o antes de que su madre llegara a casa con donuts. Sintió un poco de resentimiento al ser tratado con tanta frialdad, pero no estaba tan desesperado por comprender que la falta de él le arruinaría la velada.

Karamatsu cerró la ventana del dormitorio y bajó las escaleras para reunirse con sus hermanos, y cuando el sol se deslizó bajo el horizonte, partieron hacia la casa de Totoko con toda la conmoción ansiosa que solía aumentar alrededor de ellos antes de los conciertos favoritos de su amiga de la infancia. Llegaron al lugar, mostraron sus boletos y se reunieron lo más cerca posible del escenario, ya que podían presionarse.

Mientras observaba el entorno, la anticipación de Karamatsu disminuyó, reemplazada lentamente por el reconocimiento. Las decoraciones que colgaban de la pared detrás del escenario, las apariciones y las posiciones de los otros asistentes, las voces de sus hermanos mientras se entusiasmaban mutuamente sobre la próxima actuación ... En todos los sentidos, era la mismo sensación tuvo durante el festival unos días antes: no era un simple _yo sé sobre esto,_ o _he estado aquí antes._

Totoko apareció con todos sus accesorios habituales a través de la plataforma oculta del escenario, y con un salto y un giro, comenzó su primera canción.

Los aplausos de sus hermanos resonaron a su lado, pero a Karamatsu casi no se le ocurrió unirse a ellos, perdido como estaba en sus propios recuerdos, y era un _recuerdo._ Estaba _seguro_ de eso. Este sentido de la memoria no podía provenir de una visión, una alucinación, un sueño o cualquier otra cosa que él quisiera llamar.

... Pero entonces, ¿qué era?

Pensó en el artículo sobre déjà vécu que había leído el jueves y en el relato que contenía un individuo cuyas experiencias parecían recuerdos genuinos que habían entregado en su tarjeta de la biblioteca, convencido de que ya conocía el final de cada libro . Pensó en la persona que, en el primer viaje a París que habían llevado en vida, estaba segura de que ya había visto todos los rincones de la ciudad. Negó con la cabeza y pensó en cuán acertadamente había predicho los eventos de los últimos días; eso no era algo que pudiera explicarse como una mera anomalía de su memoria.

Pero fue solo un sentimiento, ¿verdad? Quizás fue un déjà vu regular, combinado con su precognición para crear ese sentido de familiaridad surrealista e inquietante. De pie antes de esa etapa y viendo la actuación de Totoko, sin embargo, ya casi no parecía una precognición, era más como volver a ver la mejor parte de una película que había visto una vez.

Un codazo en sus costillas sacó a Karamatsu de su contemplación, y Choromatsu se inclinó hacia su espacio con un susurro feroz, "¿Qué estás haciendo ?! ¡Apoya a Totoko-chan correctamente! "

Bueno, era cierto que era un poco insolente perderse en sus pensamientos cuando su ídolo literal estaba justo en frente de ellos, y entonces Karamatsu hizo un valiente esfuerzo para dejar a un lado esa sensación retorcidade familiaridad y disfrutar el concierto por lo que era. (La familiaridad era igual por supuesto cuando se trataba de los conciertos de Totoko de todos modos, con su repertorio limitado de canciones y bailes, y nunca antes había hecho los eventos menos espléndidos).

Totoko continuó hasta el final de su setlist, y cuando la música se apagó, también lo hicieron los gritos de los hermanos, sus gritos se convirtieron en aplausos y luego en silencio. En ese silencio, Totoko miró a su audiencia, sus rasgos suaves, tal vez incluso un poco tristes. Un momento después, ella reavivó su vivacidad, "¡Todos, muchas gracias! Seguiré haciendo lo mejor que pueda, así que apóyame en el futuro también, ¿de acuerdo?

"¡Por supuesto, Totoko-chan!"

"¡Estoy tan feliz! Ok, todos, cuídense y vuelvan a casa, ¡y no olviden que pueden comprar productos e inscribirse en mi estupendo boletín informativo en la entrada! "

Un salto en su paso y un brillo en su sonrisa, Totoko salió del escenario y por la puerta de la casa de la familia Yowai. En la penumbra tenuemente iluminada que quedaba, los sextillizos hicieron planes para visitar la casa de baños antes de pasar la noche, y Karamatsu habitualmente los siguió cuando el grupo comenzó a moverse.

"¡Karamatsu-niisan, estabas súper tranquilo hoy!" Dijo Jyushimatsu, saltando hacia el lado de su hermano. "¿Olvidaste las letras de las canciones? Yo las olvido a veces también, pero Choromatsu-niisan dice que está bien si _grito en voz alta "._

Karamatsu se estremeció por el aumento inesperado en el volumen, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura y negó con la cabeza. "Ese no es el caso, Jyushimatsu. La simple verdad del asunto es que estaba un poco distraído ".

 _"¿Distraído?"_ Repitió Osomatsu, incrédulo. "¿Cuándo Totoko-chan estaba cantando? Mira, a menos que haya una mujer desnuda que te arroje dinero literalmente, y sé que no lo hubo, porque me habría dado cuenta si lo había hecho, entonces realmente no tienes excusa.

"Culpable de los cargos, brother", respondió Karamatsu con un profundo encogimiento de hombros. "Como dices, no había tal maravilla que apartara mis ojos de nuestra bella Totoko-chan. Vergonzosamente, fueron mis propios pensamientos los que se apoderaron de mi corazón y me robaron la atención ".

"¿Qué, otra 'visión del futuro?' "Imaginó Ichimatsu, la diversión colgando débilmente sobre las palabras.

Karamatsu llevó una mano a su barbilla y la otra al codo. "Me pregunto si realmente fue una visión del futuro lo que vi ..."

"Uh, _no?"_ Espetó Todomatsu. "¿Obviamente no? En serio, ¿cómo llegaste a esa conclusión en primer lugar? ¿No te dije que era déjà vu?

"¡Realmente no creo que sea déjà vu! Se supone que Déjà vu es solo un momento de familiaridad, ¡no tres días de eso! Es más como-! Más como ... "Frunció el ceño en consideración por un momento. "... Como si ya hubiera hecho todo esto antes".

"Bueno, eso es cierto, ¿verdad?" Razonó Choromatsu. "Que has hecho todo esto antes, quiero decir. Probablemente no te sentirías así si hicieras un mayor esfuerzo para cambiar tu rutina de vez en cuando ".

Osomatsu bostezó ruidosamente de tal manera que sonó notablemente similar a la palabra "hipócrita".

Karamatsu se cruzó de brazos y tarareó pensativamente. "Es diferente de eso", dijo por fin. "No es solo repetitivo. Es como si fuera casi lo mismo ".

"¡Oh, como ese anime!" Dijo Jyushimatsu. "¡El que yo y Choromatsu-niisan vimos en la escuela secundaria! ¡El Melón Soda de Harurun Sukiyaki!

Choromatsu casi se atragantó con su propia saliva. "¡Eso está _completamente_ mal! ¡¿Cómo lo entendiste tan mal ?! ¿Cómo ves 52 episodios de algo y todavía destrozas el título tan mal? "

"Ya es suficiente, Karamatsu-niisan", dijo Todomatsu, exasperado. "Primero saltas de déjà vu a predecir el futuro, y luego de eso vas a ... ¿Qué es ahora? _¿Viaje en el tiempo?_ Solo admite que estás delirando y descansa ".

Karamatsu tomó aliento para responder, pero en cambio lo soltó como un suspiro y dejó pasar el asunto sin más comentarios. No había sido su intención tratar de convencerlos de todos modos.

Recogieron sus artículos de tocador de su casa y continuaron a la casa de baños con toda la charla, las disputas y las payasadas que los seguían cada vez que se movían en grupo, y después de su breve visita y un corto paseo, hicieron los preparativos para completar su hora de acostarse. Karamatsu observó con una sensación de presentimiento que no podía ubicar mientras Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu extendían el futón y las almohadas. Mientras se escondía bajo la tapa, decidió depositar su fe en la despreocupación con la que sus hermanos habían tratado sus inquietudes y perseguido la persistente inquietud de sus pensamientos.

Choromatsu tiró de la cuerda para apagar la luz, y la habitación se apaciguó hasta que los únicos sonidos que quedaron fueron suspiros cómodos y el ocasional crujido de la tela. Karamatsu metió el brazo debajo de la almohada, cerró los ojos y dirigió sus pensamientos al día siguiente. Se preguntó si se despertaba con los acontecimientos de los próximos días tan frescos como recuerdos recientes en su mente. Se preguntó si todo se sentiría familiar, incluso si no lo hacía. Se preguntó si valía la pena tratar de encontrar una explicación para este fenómeno peculiar para escribir en sus memorias algún día. Se preguntó de _dónde demonios salían_ todos esos silbidos y estallidos; sonaban como ...

Fuegos artificiales.

Karamatsu arrojó la manta y se irguió, pero en algún momento en medio del proceso se dio cuenta del hecho de que ya estaba de pie, y ni el futón ni el dormitorio estaban a la vista. Los fuegos artificiales estallaron muy arriba, llenando el aire de humo. La multitud reunida alrededor del área miró con asombro y entusiasmo. Karamatsu agarró la parte delantera de su camiseta azul que estaba _seguro_ había sido su pijama solo un momento antes. Soltó la camiseta y levantó la mano para pellizcarle la mejilla entre el pulgar y el índice.

 _Por supuesto_ que no fue un sueño.

"Esto me enferma", se quejó Osomatsu con un gesto vago hacia la multitud. "Todos aquí son una maldita pareja".

Karamatsu lo miró, flexionando sus dedos libremente como si comprobara si realmente eran reales. "¿Esto es ... es esto una especie de broma?" Dijo, las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron ligeramente en anticipación de la línea de remate. "¿Qué, por qué seguí diciendo que todo se sentía familiar durante los últimos días?"

La atención de Osomatsu se dirigió a su hermano. La confusión trazaba sus rasgos, y eso, también, le resultaba familiar. "¿Huh? ¿De qué estás hablando, tan de repente?

Cualquier insinuación de una sonrisa que se había robado en la expresión de Karamatsu inmediatamente desapareció. "No te hagas el tonto! ¿Fue idea de Todomatsu esperar hasta que me quede dormido y luego arrastrarme a una exhibición de fuegos artificiales al azar para intentar engañarme y hacerme creer que es Tanabata otra vez? Sé que se estaban molestando, pero ¿no están yendo demasiado lejos?

La confusión se convirtió en desconcierto absoluto y arrugó la frente de Osomatsu. "De acuerdo, Karamatsu, cálmate un segundo y empieza desde el principio para mí: _¿de qué_ estás hablando?"

Karamatsu tragó saliva. "No lo hagas, _tienes_ que saber de lo que estoy hablando", dijo, con una mordedura de incredulidad punzante en sus palabras. "Osomatsu, por favor, puedes seguir y reírte de mí, pero _por favor_ solo dime ahora que esto es una broma".

"¡Tu _cara_ es una broma! ... es lo que me gustaría decir, pero realmente no parece que se ajuste a tu estado de ánimo en este momento ... "Osomatsu pasó su dedo por la parte inferior de su nariz y luego se metió la mano en el bolsillo frunciendo el ceño. Una ráfaga de fuegos artificiales estalló ruidosamente en el cielo ante los aplausos de los espectadores, y Osomatsu dio un paso hacia la pasarela con un gesto para que Karamatsu lo siguiera, "Hablemos de esto en otro lugar, ¿sí?"

Karamatsu se movió reflexivamente detrás de él, su cabeza seguía forcejeando con el esfuerzo de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo. No podía persuadirse a sí mismo para creer que los últimos días no habían sido más que un sueño. No fue una visión del futuro. No era déjà vu, no era una confusión del presente para el pasado, y esta vez no habría desesperación por darle sentido a las cosas.

Osomatsu los alejó de la concurrida sede del festival a una zona desocupada, al otro lado de un callejón. Se sentó y dio unas palmaditas en el banco para animar a Karamatsu a hacer lo mismo. "Entonces", dijo, hablando sobre el ruido aún audible del final de los fuegos artificiales en curso, "¿qué pasa? ¿Algo sobre una broma?

Karamatsu negó con la cabeza y se sentó al lado de su hermano. "Sería bueno si fuera una broma", murmuró, pasándose los dedos por el pelo. "Si dijera que es miércoles por la noche en este momento, ¿sería correcto?"

Osomatsu levantó una ceja. "Sí."

"Entonces, si dijera que en realidad es sábado por la noche, ¿dirías ...?"

"Bueno, eso está mal, obviamente. Acabamos de acordar que es miércoles ".

Karamatsu bajó su mano a su regazo y su mirada al suelo. "Es verdad. Es miércoles, es Tanabata. Pero hace un momento, era sábado. Nos acabábamos de acostar después de pasar la noche en el concierto de Totoko-chan. Cerré los ojos, y de repente estaba en la exhibición de fuegos artificiales de hace unos días ".

"Um." Osomatsu abrió su boca, la cerró, y luego la abrió de nuevo para hablar, "¿Es eso, como ... una trama para un libro o algo así?"

Karamatsu arrugó su mano en un puño y la golpeó contra su rodilla, sus ojos mirando a su hermano. "¡Es _real!"_ , Insistió. "No lo entiendo tampoco, ¡pero esta es la segunda vez que sucede! Es la tercera vez que veo los fuegos artificiales de Tanabata en el pasado ", se detuvo para contar con sus dedos, pero abandonó el esfuerzo a través de" ¡sin importar cuántos días, no sé! ¡Es como si todo se repitiera!

Osomatsu parpadeó, y luego soltó una risa incómoda. "Oh, eh, creo que lo entiendo". Sacudió un dedo a sabiendas. "Esto es como en la escuela secundaria cuando conoces a un viajero en el tiempo", ¿verdad? ¿No eres un poco viejo para ese tipo de cosas de fantasía?

 _"¡No lo es!"_ La frustración de Karamatsu llegó a un punto de ebullición, se puso de pie y se volvió hacia Osomatsu con una expresión que era a la vez suplicante y exigente. "¡No es inventado! Mira, en este momento ", giró un brazo hacia el recinto del festival," Choromatsu probablemente ha visto a Totoko-chan, lleva una yukata blanca con hortensias rosadas, ¡y le dirá que no la moleste en público! ¡Jyushimatsu ganó un oso de peluche gigante de un juego de disparos, y él e Ichimatsu lo llevan a casa para regalarlo a mamá! Pero mamá dirá que no hay espacio en el cuarto de ella y de papá, y nos obligará a guardarlo en el nuestro, y Todomatsu se quejará de que sus ojos son espeluznantes y ... ¡y ...!

"Karamatsu-"

"¡Y _mañana!_ Mañana mamá nos despertará a las 10:30 y Choromatsu se asustará porque quería estar en algún lugar a las 9, pero lo pospondrá porque mamá nos despertó para decirnos que Totoko-chan quería hablar con nosotros, y Totoko-chan nos dirá que tiene un concierto el sábado, y luego Todomatsu y yo vamos a pescar, ¡y mamá trae donuts a casa por la tarde! Y vamos a cenar donde Chibita porque ... porque pasamos por su carrito de camino a casa esta noche y ¡él dice que no te dejará comer! Y-!"

Captó la mirada de Osomatsu, y la duda que encontró en la expresión de su hermano destruyó cada onza de determinación que lo había animado. "Tú no ..." Forzó una sonrisa amarga. "No me crees para nada, ¿verdad ...?"

"No es que no te crea", dijo Osomatsu, arrastrando su mano por la parte posterior de su cuello. "Es solo que ... ya sabes ..."

"Es solo que no me crees".

Los hombros de Osomatsu se hundieron bajo el peso de la acusación. "Creo que algo está pasando", ofreció. "Solo creo que probablemente estés malinterpretando la situación, ¿sabes? Al igual, tal vez fue solo un sueño realmente intenso o algo ...? "

La sugerencia perforó a Karamatsu, desinflándolo por completo, y durante varios momentos simplemente se miró los zapatos y luchó contra los dedos largos de la decepción que se extendieron para rodear su corazón.

"Tal vez", se rindió, esperando que la palabra no sonara tan insincera como sentía. Dio media vuelta y retrocedió un paso hacia la pasarela principal del distrito comercial. "Supongo que no importa mucho".

Osomatsu se levantó y lo siguió, sus facciones tensas con pensamientos no expresados. Sin embargo, cuando se puso al lado de Karamatsu, soltó esa tensión y la reemplazó con su sonrisa característica y un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hermano. "De todos modos, ¡estoy seguro de que no es nada de que preocuparse! Parece que los fuegos artificiales terminaron hace un tiempo, así que ¿qué tal si regresamos a casa? Quiero comer, y suenas como si necesitaras una siesta ".

Karamatsu dio un zumbido evasivo en respuesta y esperaba contra toda esperanza que realmente estaba malinterpretando la situación.


	4. Capítulo 4: Es solitario

**Nota: Disculpen la demora, he estado algo enferma pero ya estoy bien :) , saludos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Es solitario...**

Karamatsu yacía sobre su estómago con los brazos cruzados sobre la almohada y la mejilla apoyada sobre él, el cansancio hacía que sus ojos se cerraran mientras un nudo de ansiosa náusea los mantenía abiertos. Su cabeza zumbaba incesantemente con un pensamiento repetitivo: ¿por qué? ¿Había cometido algún tipo de pecado cósmico tan atroz que el propio universo pretendía mantenerlo prisionero hasta que enderezara su error involuntario?

O peor, ¿y si no hubiera un propósito tan grandioso que lo vincule a estos cuatro días? ¿Y si esta fuera la forma en que las cosas iban a ser a partir de ahora? Los mismos cuatro días, una y otra vez ...

Karamatsu extendió sus brazos frente a él y dejó caer su rostro contra la almohada. Esto no puede ser así. Cosas como esta no _suceden por si_ solas _._ Había una razón para ello, una especie de disparador que había empezado este desastre, y si había una razón, entonces tenía que haber una resolución. Tenia que haberlo.

Uf, él no podía dormir en absoluto.

Karamatsu se puso de rodillas, se pasó una mano por la cara y se puso en pie. Todavía quedaban unas pocas horas hasta la mañana, pero sintió que se pondría al borde de la locura si permanecía allí tendido y agonizando por su situación durante un minuto más. Tal vez si él solo viera un poco de televisión, simplemente dejaría de pensar en las cosas por un momento ...

Lanzó una mirada de despedida envidiosa sobre las formas durmientes de sus hermanos, cada uno de ellos se amoldaba bajo la cubierta del futón, antes de deslizarse silenciosamente para abrir y cerrar la puerta de la habitación y comenzar a bajar las escaleras. Qué bueno, pensó, que pudieran dormir tan pacíficamente. Qué bueno que Osomatsu decidió que la historia de Karamatsu era 'nada de qué preocuparse' y lo dejó completamente fuera de su mente. Qué bueno que pudiera pasar por alto todas las pruebas, desde la aparición del oso de peluche en su habitación hasta las quejas de Todomatsu sobre sus vidriosos ojos negros, y desestimar cualquier credibilidad que prestaran a la afirmación de Karamatsu.

Se detuvo al pie de los escalones, respiró hondo y dejó escapar un suspiro de amargura. No culpó a sus hermanos por su incredulidad. Si sus roles se revirtieran, Karamatsu estaba seguro de que también le costaría creer tal historia. Demonios, incluso como el que lo experimentaba activamente, apenas podía creerlo. Casi podía convencerse a sí mismo para pensar que realmente era solo una ensoñación intensa, excepto que el recuerdo de haber aceptado esa explicación una vez antes todavía era muy claro.

... ¿No vino aquí para _dejar de_ pensar en esto?

Karamatsu tomó el control remoto y se sentó en la mesa redonda de la sala, extendió los brazos sobre su superficie y encendió la televisión. Hubo algún tipo de programa sobre los diferentes restaurantes populares en Hachioji, narrado por una mujer que hablaba en voz baja y tranquila. Mientras la cámara enfocaba una gran variedad de chocolates artesanales de aspecto muy artístico, Karamatsu se preguntó soñoliento si era factible para él recorrer todos los famosos cafés, restaurantes y pastelerías de Tokio en tres días.

"¿Karamatsu?"

Una mano le tocó el hombro, y Karamatsu, sobresaltado de su estado medio adormecido, inmediatamente enderezó su espalda. Matsuzo estaba parado frente él con una expresión tan confundida como la de su hijo.

"No has estado aquí toda la noche, ¿verdad?", Preguntó.

Karamatsu se frotó el ojo y miró hacia la televisión. Había un informe meteorológico en la pantalla, y la hora mostrada en la esquina mostraba que eran casi las 5 de la mañana. Se quitó la rigidez de los hombros y el cuello y sacudió la cabeza, respondiendo: "No, solo un par de horas".

Matsuzo frunció el ceño levemente. "Sabes, tienes un futón arriba que literalmente está hecho para dormir", dijo. "Si estás cansado, ese es un lugar mucho mejor para estar que la mesa de la sala de estar".

"Lo sé, lo sé", bostezó Karamatsu. "No pude dormirme esta noche ..."

"Bueno", dijo Matsuzo, caminando hacia la cocina, "Estoy a punto de preparar mi desayuno. ¿Quieres que haga algo para ti? Es posible que puedas dormir un poco más tranquilo con algo de comida en tu estómago ".

"¿Pero no te estás preparando para ir a trabajar?"

Su padre se encogió de hombros. "Realmente no toma mucho tiempo poner un poco más de arroz en la olla".

"Entonces, si no es demasiado problema ..."

"No hay problema en absoluto." Matsuzo se acercó al mostrador y comenzó el proceso o midiendo y enjuagando el arroz, y Karamatsu se levantó del piso y lo siguió, deteniéndose cerca de la entrada.

"¿Hay algo con lo que pueda ayudar?", Ofreció, ganando una mirada de leve sorpresa y luego otro encogimiento de hombros.

"Por supuesto. Si pudieras sacar la cebolla verde de la nevera y cortarla bien, sería genial. "Agregó el arroz a la olla y sacó la tortilla rectangular de la despensa. "Oh, pero si estás tan cansado podrías cortarte, preferiría que me lo dejaras a mi. Llámame loco, pero no me gusta la idea de la sangre como ingrediente especial ".

Karamatsu dio un bufido suave de diversión. "No me cortaré a mí mismo", aseguró. "Si estuviera tan cansado, ya me habría ido a la cama".

El primer piso de la casa Matsuno estaba impregnado de la pálida luz de la mañana que se filtraba a través de las ventanas como niebla, la voz del presentador de noticias de la televisión y el aroma del desayuno que se unían. Karamatsu siguió las sencillas instrucciones de su padre, y cuando la cocina emitió un pitido, Matsuzo llenó un cuenco de arroz humeante, hizo un huevo sobre él, espolvoreó con un puñado de cebolla verde y se lo pasó a Karamatsu con un escueto "ahí tienes".

Karamatsu aceptó el cuenco con unas palabras de agradecimiento y vertió un chorrito de salsa de soja sobre el huevo antes de sentarse en una de las dos sillas de la mesa de la cocina y mezclar el arroz y el huevo. Mientras comía, observaba distraídamente a su padre preparar el arroz en dos cuencos más y dividir las tortillas enrolladas y varias salchichas entre dos platos. Cubrió uno de los cuencos y uno de los platos con plástico y los almacenó en el refrigerador antes de sentarse frente a Karamatsu para comer.

"¿Siempre haces dos platos?" Preguntó Karamatsu.

Matsuzo asintió y tomó un sorbo de la taza de café que se había preparado. "El otro es para tu madre", explicó. "Ella hace mis almuerzos para mí, así que le preparo el desayuno. No es mucho, pero al menos no tiene que cocinar para siete con el estómago vacío de esta manera ".

Karamatsu asintió pensativamente y capturó otro bocado de arroz entre sus palillos. "Tú y mamá trabajan duro ... Me hace sentir culpable".

"Bueno, si quisieras canalizar esa culpabilidad para conseguir un trabajo, estoy seguro de que no nos quejaremos", dijo Matsuzo, con una sonrisa irónica en los labios. "Pero no necesitas preocuparte demasiado por eso. Hemos cuidado de ustedes muchachos todo este tiempo; un poco más de tiempo no nos matará. Además, tengo que admitir que me inquieta un poco imaginar a todos ustedes corren por lugares en los que no podemos vigilarlos ".

Karamatsu se rió disculpándose, y un silencio pacífico cayó entre los dos. Fue increíble, pensó, cómo algo tan sencillo como estar despierto en un momento del día diferente podría crear un jueves tan tremendamente diferente de los dos anteriores que había experimentado. Fue increíble que algo tan simple pudiera ser tan agradable y cálido.

Fue increíble que todas las pruebas de este momento desaparecieran por completo una vez que pasara el sábado.

La mano de Karamatsu se detuvo, y apoyó el extremo de sus palillos ligeramente contra el borde de su plato. Esa era la realidad de esta situación, ¿no? Cualquier cosa que hiciera, cualquier cosa que dijera, cualquier cosa que ocurriera, todo desaparecería tan perfectamente como si nunca hubiese sucedido. Incluso si lograba persuadir a alguien para que le creyera, solo tenía unos días antes de que todo volviera a cero, y entonces todos, incluso el mundo mismo, lo olvidarían todo. Todo se convertiría en un recuerdo que solo existiría en su cabeza, no más real que un engaño. La angustia se extendió por las venas de Karamatsu, apretandole la garganta y sofocando su apetito, y miró el cuenco medio vacío con sus facciones retorcidas por la desolación.

"¿Qué te pasó, de repente?" Dijo Matsuzo, su tono era una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación.

Karamatsu inmediatamente borró su expresión y negó con la cabeza. "O-Oh, nada, estoy solo-" ¿Simplemente envuelto por la soledad imposible que sus circunstancias le prometieron? "... Solo cansado." Se apartó de la mesa y se levantó, recogiendo su tazón. "Creo que voy a intentar dormir. Gracias por hacer el arroz ".

La atención de Matsuzo permaneció en su hijo por un momento, y luego bajó la mirada hacia su desayuno. "No duermas todo el día. Te convertirás en nocturno.

Con un leve zumbido de reconocimiento, Karamatsu colocó su cuenco junto al fregadero y se dirigió penosamente hacia el piso de arriba. No había ni una sola parte de él que quisiera ser consciente nunca más, y si todavía no podía descansar lo suficiente, suponía que siempre tenía la opción de molestar a Ichimatsu hasta que lo dejara inconsciente.

Afortunadamente, no tendría que recurrir a tales medidas; Para cuando llegó al dormitorio, se metió en el futón, estaba más que exhausto mental y emocionalmente, y se quedó dormido cuando cerró los ojos.

Pasaron cinco horas en lo que parecía el lapso de dos, y cuando Matsuyo abrió la puerta del dormitorio para ridiculizar a los sextillizos por dormir durante toda la mañana y decirles que Totoko estaba abajo, Karamatsu se enterró más profundo bajo la tapa para esconderse del caos que adelantó la habitación mientras sus hermanos se apresuraban a vestirse. Después de un par de minutos bulliciosos, la manta fue arrancada bruscamente, y Jyushimatsu se paró frente al segundo hijo.

"¡Karamatsu-niisan, Totoko-chan está aquí!", Dijo, rebotando emocionado. "¡Date prisa, date prisa, tienes que levantarte!"

Karamatsu tiró de la manta hacia atrás y se acurrucó contra sí mismo. "Pasaré."

"¿Vas a _pasar?"_ Repitió Todomatsu. Frunció el ceño y retrocedió un paso más lejos del futón, sospechoso. "No estás enfermo, ¿verdad ...?"

"No estoy seguro", aseguró Karamatsu. "No pude dormir, así que todavía estoy cansado. Totoko-chan no está aquí para visitarnos de todos modos; solo quiere contarnos sobre su concierto del sábado y decirnos que rebajó el precio de las entradas ".

"Eso es ... extrañamente específico", dijo Choromatsu mientras tiraba de su sudadera sobre su cabeza y se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

Karamatsu se encogió de hombros pero no se molestó en ofrecer una explicación. Realmente no importaba si le creían o no, después de todo, él no estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para encontrar una razón que no generase más preguntas. Afortunadamente, aceptaron sin preguntar su falta de respuesta, y en el momento siguiente, una pequeña estampida de pasos desapareció de la habitación y del pasillo. En el silencio que dejaron en su ausencia, Karamatsu acarició su mejilla contra la almohada, se relajó y volvió a dormirse.

Si alguien intentaba molestarlo en el transcurso de las próximas horas, él no se daba cuenta de ello. Ya era bastante entrada la tarde cuando Karamatsu estaba completamente despierto, y mientras se arrastraba fuera de la manta y comenzaba el proceso de guardar el futón, se dio cuenta de que había dormido durante el regreso de Matsuyo. Sin embargo, perderse una rosquilla no era lo peor que le estaba sucediendo en ese momento, y con un suspiro convirtió su desilusión en apatía, cerró la puerta del armario y bajó las escaleras.

"¡Bueno, oye, mira quién no está muerto!" Dijo Osomatsu, colocando un naipe en la pequeña mesa que estaba compartiendo con Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu.

Ichimatsu miró hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Karamatsu y arrojó una carta de su mano a la pila de descartes. "Maldita sea. Y estábamos teniendo un día tan agradable ".

"Sabes, se suponía que íbamos a ir a pesca hoy", recordó Todomatsu.

"Lo siento, Totty", bostezó Karamatsu, cruzando la sala de estar para acercarse a la mesa. "La próxima vez."

(Tal vez la próxima vez, tal vez no. Dado que Karamatsu era el único que recordaría, no hacia mucha diferencia, ¿no?)

"¡Oh, antes de que te sientes!" Osomatsu señaló al segundo hijo, que se detuvo en su lugar. "Mamá llegó a casa con donas antes. La tuya está en la cocina, en la caja del mostrador ".

Karamatsu parpadeó. "...¿Qué?"

"¿Sabes, donas? redonda, dulce, agujeros en el medio ...? "

"No, quiero decir, pensé que habrían comido la mía como yo estaba dormido".

Osomatsu puso una mano contra su pecho en señal de ofensa. "¡Karamatsu! ¡¿De verdad crees que seríamos tan desalmados ?! "Soltó su teatralidad y devolvió su atención a sus cartas. "Mamá tiene exactamente seis donuts, ¿no es natural que te dejemos uno para ti? Un torneo de piedra, papel y tijera de cinco personas es demasiado trabajo de todos modos, especialmente cuando el resto de nosotros ya tenía uno ".

"Pero la primera vez-" Se detuvo, frunció el ceño, y sacudió la cabeza con un "no importa" murmurado. Como iban las cosas, uno de los otros probablemente tomaría la rosquilla por sí mismo si continuaba por mucho más tiempo . Desvió su curso de la mesa a la cocina y localizó la caja blanca plana marcada con el logotipo de una panadería cercana. Dentro había una sola rosquilla: un simple panecillo, medio espolvoreado ligeramente con azúcar en polvo y medio sumergido en chocolate con leche. Karamatsu dio un mordisco a la suave y esponjosa masa. Era bueno, supuso, pero si esta era su única recompensa por soportar esta situación infernal, entonces no valía la pena por mucho.

Karamatsu regresó a la sala de estar sintiéndose, como era de esperar, no menos abatido, y se sentó en la mesa y miró distraídamente las actividades de sus hermanos. Aceptó cuando Osomatsu se ofreció a incluirlo en el juego, pero jugó sin todas las fanfarronadas y fanfarronadas que solían acompañar a su participación. El tiempo transcurrió lánguidamente, cómodamente, y de tal manera que Karamatsu casi pudo descartar su sentido de familiaridad como el sentimiento natural que solía acompañar a los perezosos días de los sextillizos, pero la eventual sugerencia de Osomatsu de ir al carro de Chibita a cenar, expresó en las palabras exactas que Karamatsu recordaba, venían como un recordatorio sin arrepentimiento de la realidad de su situación. Sin embargo, los recuerdos no llenaban los estómagos, así que cuando sus hermanos se dirigieron hacia el carro, él fue directamente a su lado.

Mientras caminaban, Karamatsu se imaginó la escena en su cabeza. Chibita los miraria cuando se acercaran. Osomatsu sería el primero en sentarse, y los demás harían lo mismo. _Van a comer todas mis ganancias de ayer, ¿eh?_ Pero Chibita exponía los platos, y Osomatsu decía, _bueno, no_ todos _, pero si tenías_ demasiado _éxito y dejabas de hacer oden, ¿qué comeriamos ?,_ y tenían un breve intercambio de ida y vuelta, y -

"Van a comer todas mis ganancias de ayer, ¿eh?"

Ah, ¿ves? Ya estaba comenzando. Pero cuando Karamatsu apartó su atención de su memoria y la dirigió a la escena frente a él, se dio cuenta de que había algo fuera de lugar: Osomatsu aún no se había sentado.

"¡Por supuesto que no, Chibita! El yen no tiene mucho valor nutricional, ¿sabes? ¡Estamos aquí para comer oden! "

Chibita tamborileó con los dedos contra el mostrador y entrecerró los ojos. "Y de dónde crees que viene el oden, ¿eh? _¿Oden de los árboles?_

"¡A veces viene de la parte superior de tu cabeza!" Contribuyó Jyushimatsu.

Ichimatsu frunció el ceño débilmente. "Probablemente no deberías comer cosas que encuentres en la cabeza de las personas, Jyushimatsu".

"¿Huh? De Verdad? ¿Pero por qué?"

"¡Oh, vamos!", Gritó Osomatsu, cruzando los brazos sobre los hombros de Karamatsu y Choromatsu y puso una sonrisa ganadora. "¿Cómo puedes decir que no a estas caras?"

" 'No' es lo _menos_ de lo que quiero decir a ustedes idiotas!" Chibita repartió seis platos y seis vasos en el mostrador y le disparó a los sextillizos una mirada de veneno y renuncia. "Bueno, ¿qué diablos están esperando, maldita sea ?! _¡Sientense!"_

Osomatsu retiró sus brazos y rozó con un dedo la parte inferior de su nariz, y mientras el grupo se reunía en el banco del carro, Karamatsu miró al hijo mayor con una mirada de soslayo, perplejo. En realidad, no era tan extraño, supuso, no era que el comportamiento de Osomatsu fuera inusual o fuera de lugar, pero Choromatsu estaba preguntando a Chibita sobre sus ganancias del Tanabata y Chibita estaba explicando y todo iba de la misma manera como las últimas dos veces, entonces ¿por qué Osomatsu solo había roto el ritmo?

Karamatsu sorbió tranquilamente de su bebida con la frente ligeramente arrugada mientras la conversación de sus hermanos giraba en espiral hacia su argumento familiar, y cuando notó el gesto de Chibita para atraer su atención, Karamatsu optó por hablar primero, "¿Crees que soy un poco discreto? Esta noche, ¿verdad?

Chibita lo miró por un momento, la confusión inclinando su frente. "Uh, sí ..." Negó con la cabeza ligeramente. "Hombre, esas son básicamente las palabras exactas que estaba pensando. Raro."

Karamatsu se encogió de hombros. "Es aún más extraño que digas exactamente lo mismo cada vez".

"¿Qué?"

"Nada." Él inclinó su vaso contra sus labios y luego lo bajó de nuevo al mostrador con un suave suspiro. "No vale la pena mencionarlo".

"Sí, claro". Chibita apoyó las manos en las caderas y dirigió un ceño fruncido a Karamatsu. "Amigo, he estado corriendo por este carro durante mucho tiempo, y he visto suficientes conversaciones como para saber que cuando alguien dice 'no es nada' en ese tono de voz, está no está condenadamente bien".

"No me creerías incluso si te lo dijera".

"¿De Verdad? ¿Estás sacando _esa_ carta con todas las extrañas tonterías que ocurren en estas partes? Solo pruébame, Kara-boy ".

"¿Lo dejarás ya ?! ¡No quiero hablar de ello!"

Las palabras salieron con la nitidez suficiente como para atravesar la alegre atmósfera y desmantelar las bromas que rodeaban el carro, y bajo las miradas que variaban de sorprendido a preocupado, Karamatsu se encogió, avergonzado. Murmuró una disculpa, se alejó y rezó para que su arrebato de frustración pudiera pasar sin hacer ningún comentario.

Afortunadamente, su esperanza fue, por una vez, recompensada; Osomatsu se quejó en voz alta de que había vaciado su vaso y lo acercó para que Chibita lo rellenara, y Chibita lo hizo mientras gruñía algo por favor, y el nudo incómodo que el grito de Karamatsu había atado al carro del oden se aflojó gradualmente y se deshizo solo para volverse a estrechar alrededor de Karamatsu. Una parte de él se alegró, supuso, de que este momento desapareciera solo un poco más de cuarenta y ocho horas, pero una parte mucho más grande de él solo quería irse a casa y acurrucarse en el futón con la esperanza de que todo se vería menos. horrible por la mañana.

El viernes Karamatsu se dirigió a la biblioteca una vez más, aunque supuso que era su primera visita desde la perspectiva de alguien más que él. Mientras el calor del sol de la mañana había consumido la parte del león de su oscuridad, había sido reemplazado por una inquietud que lo dejó incapaz de sentarse plácidamente en la casa y esperar a que pasara el tiempo. Tenía que hacer algo, descubrir algo, progresar hacia algo, _cualquier cosa_ que no fuera simplemente entregarse apáticamente a un cuarto Tanabata, y un quinto después de eso, y luego un sexto y un séptimo ...

Desafortunadamente, aunque no era sorprendente, las varias horas que había pasado en Internet habían sido en gran medida inútiles. Las publicaciones que había dejado en un foro para pedir información sobre alguien que había tenido una experiencia similar se habían topado con ridículo, incredulidad y consejos absurdos sobre cómo podría aprovechar su situación para salirse con los crímenes. Cada artículo que pudo encontrar sobre el fenómeno lo relacionó con déjà vu. Lo único que le pareció remotamente útil fue un análisis de la retorica tal como se usaba en la ficción, y eso era _ficción._

A pesar de la ficción, cuando llegó el anuncio por el intercomunicador de la biblioteca de que el edificio cerraría pronto por la noche, Karamatsu había transcrito la información de la página a su cuaderno de bolsillo para que lo revisaran en su camino a casa. El autor responsable del análisis había postulado que había cuatro grupos principales en los que los bucles de tiempo podían categorizarse: bucles para permitir que el protagonista disfrutara de una amplia gama de posibilidades, bucles para animar al protagonista a crecer como un persona, bucles por el bien de someter al protagonista a una penuria horrible, y bucles por el bien de poner al protagonista en condiciones de resolver un problema determinado.

Karamatsu hojeó sus notas y frunció el ceño mientras las farolas gradualmente se iluminaban a su alrededor. Si tuviera que adivinar, suponía que consideraría esto como una prueba de crecimiento personal: algo para alejarlo de ser un Nini sin esperanza y entrar en el bullicio de la sociedad. Pero si ese era el caso, ¿por qué era solo él? Si el universo quería castigar a alguien por estar felizmente sin trabajo, entonces el mejor candidato seria ...

... ese joven con la camiseta roja cruzando la calle justo delante.

"Osomatsu", llamó, guardando su libreta en el bolsillo y levantando una mano en señal de saludo cuando el mayor le prestó su atención, "¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Osomatsu hizo una pausa y esperó a que Karamatsu lo alcanzara. "Dices eso como si nunca saliera de la casa", dijo, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Levantó su mano para indicar lo que estaba sosteniendo: una bolsa de plástico blanca marcada con el logotipo de la tienda de alquiler de videos cercana. "He querido recoger algunas películas, y luego recordé que tenía un DVD para el día de hoy, así que pensé que sería mejor no posponerlo".

"De Verdad...?"

"Uh, ¿sí?" Osomatsu bajó la bolsa a su lado y se movió para seguir caminando. "No voy a malgastar mi dinero en pagos atrasados".

La falta de familiaridad con el giro de los acontecimientos, aunque no desagradable, desconcertó a Karamatsu. El comportamiento de Osomatsu había sido más o menos el mismo las dos primeras veces, y ahora, aparentemente por sí solo, había cambiado a una forma ligeramente diferente. Era extraño, o mejor dicho, no era extraño en absoluto. Tomada solo en su propio contexto, no había nada de extraño en las cosas que Osomatsu había dicho y hecho, pero eso lo hacía aún más misterioso.

"¿Y?" Osomatsu empujó su codo en el costado de Karamatsu. "¿Por qué estás pareciendo un gruñón ahora?"

"No estoy 'gruñón'", corrigió Karamatsu. "Yo sólo estoy pensando."

"Ahh ya veo. Eso es bastante raro. ¿Cuál es la ocasión?"

Bueno, él estaba gruñón ahora. Un indicio de indignación se deslizó en el tono de Karamatsu junto con su respuesta, "Estaba pensando en lo extraño que has estado últimamente".

Osomatsu se detuvo en seco y se volvió para mirar a su hermano, con los ojos muy abiertos con incredulidad mientras se señalaba a sí mismo. _"¡¿Yo ?!"_ exclamó. "¡No puedo creer que esté escuchando esto de ti, de todas las personas! ¡¿Cómo yo he estado raro últimamente ?! "

"Es extraño que hayas guardado esa dona para mí", dijo Karamatsu. "Puede que no lo creas, pero lo es. Y ayer también fuiste raro donde Chibita, con la forma en que te quedaste allí e hiciste una conversación en lugar de sentarte enseguida. _Y_ es extraño que hayas devuelto el DVD tú mismo. Hizo una pausa y se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, supongo que no es demasiado extraño, ya que los demás se negarían a hacerlo por ti y yo no estaba en casa, pero ¿por qué alquilaste más DVD? No dijiste nada sobre querer ver ninguna película la última vez ... Se detuvo. "Quiero decir ... Uh, ya sabes, la última vez que ..."

"¿El último viernes después de Tanabata?" Osomatsu de adelanto, y la postura de Karamatsu se volvió rígida, y su mirada cayo al pavimento.

"No quiero hablar de eso".

Pero Osomatsu insistió, "Mira, lo siento antes, acerca de decir que estabas malinterpretando la situación o que estabas soñando despierto o lo que sea. No sé cómo es posible repetir los mismos días una y otra vez, pero sé que últimamente no has actuado como tú mismo, y sé que debe haber una razón para ello. Y si dices que esa es la razón por la que has retrocedido en el tiempo hasta Tanabata, sin embargo, muchas veces, entonces "en lo posible". Te creo."

Las amables palabras de Osomatsu provocaron una ola de alivio que se abrió paso a través de Karamatsu tan bruscamente que estalló en su interior en forma de una acalorada catarsis, " _¿_ Entonces _por qué diablos_ no dijiste algo antes ?! ¡Uf! ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que he estado por esto? Pensé que creías que estaba loco. ¡Pensé que _todos_ pensarían que estaba loco y que tendría que hacer esto una y otra vez y ...! ¡Y _tú ...!_

"Lo siento, lo siento!" Dijo Osomatsu, medio riendo mientras se alejaba un paso de los puños que Karamatsu que estaba agitando furiosamente en el aire. "Lo sé, debería haber dicho algo ayer, ¡soy un idiota! Cálmate, ¿de acuerdo?

Karamatsu bajó sus manos a sus costados con un largo y pesado suspiro cuando sus emociones se redujeron y se estabilizaron solo para ser lentamente superadas por el palpitar familiar de la desesperanza. "Lo aprecio, Osomatsu", dijo. "Sí, significa mucho saber que me crees. Pero ya sabes, después de mañana por la noche será Tanabata otra vez, y el hecho de que me creas en este momento ... ya no significará nada ".

Sin inmutarse, Osomatsu sonrió y se frotó la parte inferior de la nariz. "¡He estado pensando en eso, en realidad!"

Karamatsu lo miró. "Tú ... ¿Tienes un plan?"

"¿Para qué diablos usas ese tono? ¡Claro que tengo uno! ¿Cómo no podría, después de que sucediera como dijiste lo del osito de peluche en nuestra habitación? ¡Te haré saber que tu hermano mayor está realmente preocupado! _¡Pero!_ ¡Creo que se me ocurrió una gran idea! Antes dijiste que cuando te fuiste a dormir después del concierto, de repente se convirtió en los fuegos artificiales de Tanabata, ¿verdad? "Cuando Karamatsu asintió con su afirmación, Osomatsu levantó el bolso de la tienda de alquiler de videos en señal de indicación y continuó:" Entonces, vamos a tener un maratón de películas mañana por la noche! Escogí una de esas extrañas películas de vaqueros estadounidenses que te gustan, y un par de películas de terror que quería ver, y algo que parecía realmente malo ... _realmente_ Malo ... Dios, no puedo esperar para ver ese pedazo de mierda. Pero de todos modos, sí! Nos quedaremos despiertos toda la noche viendo películas: ¡no duermes, no vuelves a Tanabata! Probablemente."

La duda envolvió a Karamatsu como una cortina oscura, pero algo asomó y pinchó la tela y poco a poco se filtró a través de sus costuras. "¿Crees que ... realmente eso funcionaría?", Dijo, incapaz de evitar que su esperanza penetrara en su voz. "Quiero decir, incluso si lo hiciera, ¿no se restablecería cada vez que finalmente me durmiera?"

Osomatsu se encogió de hombros profundamente. "¿Me veo como un experto en esta mierda? Tal vez funcione, quizás no. Pero incluso si no lo hace, ese no es el fin del mundo, ¿verdad? Más como literalmente lo contrario, más o menos. Si se repite nuevamente, solo tendrás que probar otra cosa. Como, uh ... Uhhh ... "

"Estaba pensando que podría tener que conseguir un trabajo", sugirió Karamatsu, y Osomatsu retrocedió con disgusto.

 _"¡Diablos no!_ ¡Eso _definitivamente_ no es! Mierda, ¿cómo llegaa a una conclusión como esa? Y te llamas a ti mismo un Matsuno ... "

La diversión se abrió paso en las facciones de Karamatsu y gradualmente subió por las comisuras de sus labios. En el momento siguiente, esa diversión aumentó, se convirtió en risa, y se desbordó sin cesar, transformando todo su estrés y temor e incertidumbre en calor, aunque solo fuera por un momento. Se rió hasta que casi se le escapó el aliento y estuvo a punto de llorar, hasta que ya no pudo estar seguro si se estaba riendo de la respuesta de su hermano o de su propia solemnidad inusual, hasta que su corazón fue lo suficientemente claro como para alentar la chispa del optimismo. que le habían dado vida.

"Te hizo reír", dijo Osomatsu, su sonrisa brillaba con el logro. Él giró y continuó caminando. "Entonces oye! Ya que estás de mejor humor y todo, ¿qué dices si pasamos por el Pachinko de camino a casa? En mi camino hacia aquí vi este nuevo lugar de 24 horas y me _muero_ por intentarlo ".

Karamatsu, moviéndose para seguirlo, abrió la boca para declinar, pero hizo una pausa, reconsideró y se encogió de hombros. "Por qué no", estuvo de acuerdo. "Demonios, incluso si pierdo, todo mi dinero terminará de nuevo en mi billetera de todos modos, ¿verdad?"

Osomatsu se negó. _"¡Eso no es justo!"_ , Gritó, balanceando la bolsa de películas alquiladas con frustración. "¡Puedes apostar todo lo que quieras y no perderás ni un solo yen!"

"¿Por qué asumes automáticamente que perderé? ¡Además, tampoco conservo nada para ganar! "

"¡Lo que sea! ¡Vamos a romper la maldición de todos modos!

"No creo que sea un-"

"¡Pero primero! ¡Nosotros! ¡Vamos a jugar! _Pachinko! "_


	5. Capítulo 5: Debe haber una salida

**Capítulo 5: Debe haber una salida**

La puerta principal de la casa de los Matsuno se abrió, y en un instante se rompió el silencio que había persistido en la ausencia de los sextillizos.

"¡ _Vaya_ a la casa de baños justo antes de cerrar!" Se quejó Todomatsu, quitándose los zapatos de los talones. "¡Está tan lleno y no puedo tomar mi tiempo con nada!"

"Me gusta ir justo antes de cerrar", murmuró Ichimatsu detrás de él. "No tenemos que pasar una eternidad esperando que Todomatsu termine su ridícula rutina de cuidado de la piel".

Todomatsu se giró y dijo un dedo bruscamente. "Sabes, no te mataría tener que cuidar un poco mejor que tu cara, Nii-san. Tu piel siempre está seca y tus labios siempre están agrietados y tus ojos siempre tienen bolsas debajo de ellos. Hablando fundamentalmente, _estrictamente_ , todos tenemos la misma Cara, así que soy una prueba viviente ", puso su mano sobre su pecho," de que no te verías tan terrible como si tuvieras un pequeño esfuerzo. "

"Oh, wow, tienes razón", dijo Ichimatsu, completamente inexpresivo. "Mis ojos se han abierto. Y ahora se están cerrando de nuevo, porque en realidad no me importa ni voy a la cama".

Todomatsu suspiró profundamente cuando Ichimatsu lo pasó y se movió para seguirlo, refunfuñando para sí mismo: "No sé por qué me molesto en intentarlo cuando usted sea la única persona por aquí que importa medios mierda ..."

"Sería bueno y pudieras dirigir la otra mitad de esa mierda hacia conseguir un trabajo", bostezó Choromatsu.

Aún no hay tiempo suficiente para lanzar una mirada sobre su hombro. "Tal vez se ha olvidado, pero tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo"

"Ah, lo siento, déjame revisar eso: la mitad de una mierda para conseguir un trabajo y la otra mitad para mantenerlo".

"Tú ni tienes _-!"_

"Oookay", interrumpió Osomatsu, colocándose casualmente entre sus peleantes hermanos. "Desde este punto en adelante, abajo es el territorio de la noche de las películas, así que si queremos seguir discutiendo sobre esta estupidez, haré que Jyushimatsu los lleve por la fuerza a la habitación".

Jyushimatsu se acercó, con un brillo inquietante en sus ojos, y Choromatsu y Todomatsu se alejaron con cautela.

"No sé cómo podrías tener la energía para quedarte despierto toda la noche después de uno de los conciertos de Totoko-chan", dijo Choromatsu, dirigiéndose hacia la sala, "pero vístete. Yo, por mi parte, estoy agotado".

Él y Todomatsu pasaron por la puerta, pero cuando Jyushimatsu comenzó a seguirlos, Osomatsu tocó su hombro brevemente.

"Oye Jyushimatsu", dijo, "No hay dejes que ninguno de ellos se mate, ¿De acuerdo? Recurrir a la violencia es ... Aunque si te parece bien ...".

"¡Sí, sí!" Respondió Jyushimatsu, saludando antes de que también trotara por la casa hacia las escaleras.

Osomatsu exhaló ligeramente, se volvió hacia Karamatsu e hizo un gesto hacia la forma en que sus hermanos se habían ido. "¿Ellos pelearon así las otras veces también?"

¿Cuál es la respuesta? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Cuál es la respuesta? Estaba siendo abordado. . Parpadeó y giró las palabras en su cabeza por un momento antes de finalmente comprender, con un arrepentimiento aumento de gratitud alegre, que Osomatsu se refiriera a sus experiencias anteriores con este sábado por la noche.

"Hubo un poco de pelea la última vez", respondió mientras que los zapatos y los alineaba al lado de sus hermanos. "Creo que la primera vez fue la más pacífica, pero puedo recordar mal, no estaba prestando mucha atención".

Osomatsu pasó por el pasillo hacia la sala de estar más allá, con Karamatsu detrás. "¿Todo es siempre un poco diferente?", Preguntó mientras recuperaba la bolsa de películas. "¿Te gustan nuestras conversaciones y esas cosas? Ah, sí, saca las latas de café de la nevera por mí.

"No, todo," dijo Karamatsu. "En realidad, muchas cosas son casi idénticas, incluso hasta el punto de las conversaciones. Parece que cuando las cosas son diferentes, es porque he hecho algo diferente" .

Osomatsu arrugó la nariz. "¿Así es tu única persona que puede cambiar las cosas y para el resto de nosotros todo está predeterminado? Eso no es realmente justo. No hay _nada de_ justo en esto".

"Me lo dices a mi", se quejó Karamatsu, pasando una de las dos latas a su hermano y tomando asiento en la mesa. "¿Qué estamos viendo?"

Se llama _teatro fantasma._ ¿Creo que salió el año pasado? ". Insertó el DVD en el reproductor y abrió la pestaña de su café enlatado mientras tomaba un lugar junto a Karamatsu." No sé mucho al respecto, pero la actriz principal es de AKB48, así que es probable que sea muy buena ".

Karamatsu zumbó con educado interés y miró la pantalla mientras Osomatsu navegaba por el menú y comenzaba la película. Fue una película de terror bastante parejo, con una cabeza de maniquí maliciosamente asesino, pero cualquier esfuerzo que hizo para establecer el suspenso fue desarmado por la aguda crítica de Osomatsu de su ejecución y los comentarios crudos sobre los personajes femeninos.

Sin embargo, la tensión acosó a Karamatsu, extendiéndose a través de él como un veneno lento que endureció sus hombros y estiró su postura hacia adentro y lo obligó a presionar su cara contra sus rodillas.

 _Estará bien. Estará bien._

"Hombre, esta película es simplemente mala", dijo Osomatsu. "¿No hay algo mejor que ver?" Miró a Karamatsu y se detuvo. "Oh, uh ... ¿Realmente te estabas asustando?"

Karamatsu negó con la cabeza y se desdobló. "Puedes ponerte algo más si quieres", murmuró.

El texto se muestra en el control remoto para detener la película, luego se envió hacia adelante, se enfrentó a Karamatsu y cruzó las piernas. "Está bien", dijo, "dile a tu hermano mayor lo que está mal".

"Realmente no hay nada malo", contestó Karamatsu, alejándose un poco.

"Mhm. Suena convincente". Osomatsu apoyó el codo en su rodilla y dejó caer su barbilla en su palma. "Entonces, ¿vas a decirme lo que está mal, o vas a hacerme reformular mi pregunta una y otra vez hasta que te encuentres una vez que puedas esquivar sin mentir?"

Karamatsu agachó la cabeza y frunció el ceño, y durante un largo momento permaneció en silencio. Finalmente, casi sin querer, dio su respuesta, su voz era pequeña y tensa y llena de angustia: "Yo solo ... Si esto no funciona ..." Apreté sus labios momentáneamente desafiándose a sí mismo. "No quiero que esto desaparezca. El hecho de que me creyeras, el hecho de que estás preocupado e incluso intente ayudar ... No quiero perder todo esto. No quiero volver a la plaza una y otra vez".

Osomatsu zumbó pensativo, y luego chasqueó los dedos y se enderezó. "Muy bien, ¡creo que tengo una idea! ¿Qué te parece esto? Te diré algo que nunca antes te contado a nadie, y luego, si terminas en Tanabata de nuevo, puedes usarlo como prueba para sacarme de decir como idiota y creerte sobre el tema del bucle!

"Espera, pero ... ¿Algo que nunca le ha dicho a nadie?" Repitió Karamatsu, sorprendido. "¿No es eso un poco extremo? ¿Realmente quieres hacer eso?"

"Ah, claro, está bien, ¡está bien!" Osomatsu agitó una mano con desdén. "No es como si fuera un secreto o algo así. No lo sé porque no fue importante. Se dio cuenta de las manos a los tobillos y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante". Entonces, cuando estamos en la escuela secundaria, comencé a tener este sueño recurrente a la hora de los exámenes, suspender mis exámenes de ingreso a la escuela secundaria y todos ustedes fueron a la escuela secundaria sin mí. Y, bueno, "se siente estúpido al decirlo ahora, pero se siente como si hubiera sido hecho una maldición si contara alguien, ¿sabes? Pero los exámenes de ingreso y todos los pasamos bien.

"¿Estabas realmente preocupado por algo así? ¿Aunque Ichimatsu y Choromatsu nos estaban ayudando a estudiar?

"¡¿Te estás burlando de mí?!" Osomatsu acusó, sorprendido. Juntó las manos en el pecho y fingió las lágrimas. "Así es que significa ... ¡Eres tan cruel, Karamatsu-chan! ¡No recuerdo haber criado a un hermanito tan grosero ...!"

Las espinas en torno a las entrañas de Karamatsu se aflojaron lo suficiente para que él se riera, y Osomatsu sonrió en respuesta antes de continuar, "¡De todos los modos, sí! Si me cuentas sobre ese sueño en Tanabata, junto con todo lo que hay No hay _duda_ alguna para hacer frente a esto. Si no está disponible. ¿Verdad?

"Supongo que sí". La sonrisa de Karamatsu llegó a su expresión más naturalmente de lo que hemos pensado que sería, y se encendió una onza de optimismo. "Sí, funcionará de alguna manera. Podemos hacerlo funcionar".

"¡Ese es el espíritu!" Osomatsu palmeó el hombro de su hermano con la aprobación y luego volvió a su atención para detener el DVD y expulsar el disco. "Ahora veamos algo que no apesta. O al menos algo que apesta lo suficiente como para reírse de ello.

Fuera del aburrimiento temporal con el horror o la consideración de las preferencias de Karamatsu, la siguiente opción de Osomatsu fue la película occidental que había alquilado, y la colocación en la bandeja del reproductor de DVD y encendió los subtítulos. Con su corazón un poco más ligero, Karamatsu pudo prestar más atención a la película y disfrutarla correctamente. Se convirtió en algo extrañamente reconfortante en los occidentales de los Estados Unidos, así como también se tuvo en cuenta. Desde la moda rústica hasta los personajes pícaros y los actos de heroísmo estoico, un Karamatsu no le disgustaba nada, y observa, cautivado,

Pero mientras los disparos se apagaron en la pantalla, el sonido persistió, y Karamatsu frunció el ceño ante el reproductor de DVD, preguntándose en voz alta: "¿Se desincronizó el audio del video o algo así?"

Osomatsu inclinó la cabeza. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Escucha". Señaló a la pantalla. "El tiroteo de la última escena se está reproduciendo en el fondo".

Osomatsu se llevó la mano a la oreja. "... Uh, ¿se detuvo? Porque no lo estoy oyendo.

"No, sigue siendo ..." Incierto, Karamatsu alcanzó el control remoto y detuvo la película. Efectivamente, los sonidos parecidos a disparos continuaron, distantes y apagados, y él se levantó del suelo y se movió para mirar por la ventana. "Tal vez viene de fuera ... ¿Aún no lo oyes?"

"No escucho nada. ¿Dijiste que suena como la película?"

"En realidad, no, suena más como ..." La comparación que vino a la mente provocó una oleada de realización, y con un leve sentido de urgencia que se arrastraba hacia él, Karamatsu giró en redondo. "¡Suena como fuegos artificiales—!"

"Bueno, duh. Se _trata de_ fuegos artificiales ".

En el breve instante en que Karamatsu había tomado la vuelta de la ventana a la sala de estar, la sala de estar había desaparecido, reemplazada por el paisaje familiar del área de observación cubierta de hierba, la multitud que la llenaba, y los fuegos artificiales arrojaban luz y color por todas partes en el cielo. Osomatsu estaba a su lado con humor en sus rasgos.

"¿Qué, te olvidaste de dónde estamos o algo?"

Karamatsu parpadeó, y luego suspiró pesadamente, dejando caer sus hombros hacia adelante. Se pasó la mano por el pelo con el ceño fruncido. "Supongo que realmente no esperaba que eso funcionara", murmuró. "Pero aún asi..."

La sonrisa divertida de Osomatsu se convirtió en confusión y una ceja levantada. "¿Cómo?"

Suspirando una vez más, Karamatsu consideró la mejor manera de explicar su situación. Se alegró, al menos, de que él y Osomatsu hubieran discutido esta posibilidad en el bucle anterior; por desafortunado que fuera su situación, al menos se sentía un poco mejor preparado para ellos esta vez. "Probablemente no me creas de inmediato", advirtió, "pero escúchame por un minuto. Me he quedado atascado en algún tipo de bucle de tiempo de alguna manera. Esta es la cuarta vez que veo los fuegos artificiales del Tanabata, se restablece a este punto todos los sábados ".

Osomatsu resopló. "Sí, está bien, claro", dijo a través de una risa mal sofocada. "Tengo una sugerencia, sin embargo. Podrías actuar más al decirlo, ¿sabes? Por ejemplo, no es muy creíble si de repente te das la vuelta y simplemente dices 'por cierto, estoy en un bucle de tiempo'. Podrías predecir algo ¿no? ".

La esquina de la boca de Karamatsu se apartó a un lado. "Tú tampoco me creíste la última vez", dijo. "No al principio, de todos modos. Pero esta vez tengo un as bajo la manga. "Se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa triunfante. "En la escuela secundaria, solías tener una pesadilla recurrente en la que eras el único que fallaba los exámenes de ingreso a la escuela secundaria, ¿correcto?"

 _¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?_

... O esa fue la respuesta que Karamatsu esperaba, pero su expectativa no se cumpliría. En su lugar, Osomatsu simplemente miró fijamente, esperando una explicación adicional con un "sí, y?"

"Nunca le dijiste a nadie sobre eso," Karamatsu siguió.

"No lo hice?"

"¡Dijiste que no lo hiciste! ¡Dijiste que tenías miedo de hacerlo, y luego, cuando no se hizo realidad, dejaste de pensar en ello!

"Ahh, ¿es así?" Osomatsu se frotó un dedo debajo de la nariz. "Bueno, fue en la escuela secundaria, así que no recuerdo si lo hablé o no. ¿Es importante?"

"Tú... _Ugh."_ Karamatsu se pasó la mano por la cara con otro largo suspiro. "Está bien, no importa. ¿Qué necesitarías que dijera ahora para que me creas?

"Uh ..." Osomatsu se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensando y luego se encogió de hombros. "Dime en qué caballos necesito poner mi dinero para anotar una trifecta mañana?"

"Bien. Luego iré contigo mañana y aprenderé eso para la próxima vez ".

"Espera, en serio? ¿Pero pensé que realmente no te gustaba el hipódromo?

"Si eso es lo que necesitas escuchar para creerme, entonces no hay problema".

Osomatsu se metió las manos en los bolsillos, la frente ligeramente arrugada. "... ¿Estás enojado conmigo ahora?", Preguntó. "Quiero decir, porque suenas un poco irritado ..."

"No, yo..." Karamatsu hizo una pausa, reconsideró sus palabras y volvió a hablar: "No, ¿sabes qué? Yo _estoy_ loco. Me dijiste que me creerías y que descubriríamos algo, y sé que no fue realmente _tú_ quien lo dijo, era el "tú" del último ciclo, ¡pero aún así! ¿Te mataría poner un poco de fe en mí? ¿Por qué supones que de todas formas me estoy inventando esto? ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no hago este tipo de cosas! Él apretó las manos a los costados, su expresión se encuentra tensa por la indignación y su volumen subiendo lentamente. "¡Esto es _exactamente_ por lo que me preocupaba repetirlo de nuevo! Entonces, ¿qué, no me escucharás hasta que me haya deprimido durante 48 horas? ¡Entonces olvídalo! ¡Lo resolveré yo mismo!

Osomatsu levantó sus manos a la defensiva con una mirada de soslayo a las personas a su alrededor. "Oye, cálmate un poco, ¿de acuerdo? Estás haciendo una escena aquí ...

 _"¡A quién le importa!"_ Karamatsu lanzó sus brazos sobre su cabeza en un momento de énfasis animado. "¡Nadie, excepto yo, recordará nada de esto después del sábado de todos modos!" Dio un suspiro pesado y exasperado, y cuando comenzó el final de los fuegos artificiales, se movió para regresar al sendero. "Me voy a casa. Avísame cuando decidas que quieres escucharme seriamente ".

Sintió la mirada fija de Osomatsu en su espalda, pero no le prestó atención cuando se unió al resto del tráfico peatonal, desanimado como estaba con los fuegos artificiales aún en curso, se movió junto a los demás asistentes al festival. No fue culpa de Osomatsu. Él lo sabía. Lo sabía, pero todavía dolía. Más profundamente que su carne, más profundamente que sus huesos, desde lo profundo, lo más profundo de su núcleo, le dolió. Él no quería hacer esto nunca más. ¿Qué mérito había en intentarlo si todo, _todo lo_ que había logrado volvería a cero después de unos pocos días?

Pero no fue realmente cero, ¿verdad? Sabía que no podía evitar reiniciarse al permanecer despierto, y sabía que era posible ganarse la confianza y ayuda de Osomatsu. Sabía que no importaba mucho si iba a pescar con Todomatsu o si se comía uno de los donuts que su madre traía a casa. Sabía que el escenario de su vida cotidiana cambiaría fácilmente si él hiciera las cosas de manera un poco diferente.

 _No hay_ duda _de hacer frente a esto. no me cabe duda ni por un segundo._

Las palabras de aliento de Osomatsu brillaron como un faro en la niebla de la desesperanza que se cerró alrededor del corazón de Karamatsu, y rezó para que esa luz lo guiara eventualmente a la indigencia. Sin embargo, tres días y cuatro noches no era mucho tiempo para trabajar. Temía por la idea de cuántos ciclos le llevaría desentrañar la causa de su situación, y de cuántos más se necesitarían para resolverla.

 _"¡Aguanta!"_

Karamatsu se detuvo reflexivamente y miró hacia el grito. Totoko se paró a un lado de la pasarela con un tanzaku en la mano, deslumbrante como siempre en su yukata blanco y rosa, incluso cuando un ceño de desaprobación oscurecía sus encantadores rasgos. Karamatsu, apenas capaz de creer que _Totoko lo_ estaba llamando _,_ levantó lentamente el dedo para señalarse a sí mismo.

En un instante, la insatisfacción de Totoko se transformó en un lindo puchero. "Karamatsu-kun", dijo, "¿no hay algo que quieras decirme ...?"

No menos de una docena de situaciones hipotéticas diferentes inmediatamente se enfrentaron a la imaginación de Karamatsu, y se quedó mirando fijamente, con los labios separados para prepararse para ofrecer una respuesta que su mente todavía estaba luchando para dar forma.

Sin embargo, Totoko no estaba dispuesto a esperar. "No tienes", entrelazó los dedos y se llevó las manos al lado de la cara, "algo", se separó, se llevó un dedo a los labios y se inclinó la cadera hacia un lado, "que quieras", cruzó los brazos detrás de la espalda y levantó un pie," decirme? "

 _Oh._ Con una leve punzada de decepción, Karamatsu se relajó y forzó una sonrisa. "¡Eres absolutamente adorable en tu yukata, Totoko-chan! Verdaderamente un ángel, ¡y yo tu indigno acólito!

El puchero de Totoko desapareció. Cerró la distancia con unos pocos pasos rápidos, se apoyó en el codo y dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago de Karamatsu con la fuerza suficiente para levantarlo brevemente del suelo. "Cuando felicitas a alguien, tienes que poner tu columna vertebral en eso, ¡eres un virgen NINI!", Gritó por encima del sonido de Karamatsu escupiendo y tosiendo. "¡Un cumplido a medias no es un cumplido en absoluto! _Hmph! "_

Totoko levantó la nariz y se marchó, dejando a Karamatsu medio aferrado a la fachada del edificio más cercano con un brazo envuelto alrededor de su cintura. "T-Totoko-chan", dijo con un resoplido, "el golpe de tu cuerpo es tan magnífico como hermoso ..." Se despegó de la pared y probó su capacidad para mantenerse erguido. Dolió como el infierno, peor incluso que el dolor de perder la comprensión de Osomatsu con el reinicio. Pero eso en sí mismo fue tranquilizador. Si el puñetazo de Totoko era más doloroso que sus circunstancias, aún estaba muy lejos de ser justificado en rendirse.

Karamatsu se reunió y continuó por el sendero, frotándose distraídamente el dolor de estómago. No darse por vencido fue muy bueno, pero ¿qué se supone que debía _hacer_ exactamente _?_ A pesar de que arrogantemente le dijo a Osomatsu que él mismo lo resolvería, aún no había tenido una sola idea útil desde el comienzo de esta terrible experiencia. ¿Era esto realmente algo que podía resolver por su cuenta ...?

 **Una voz** familiar interrumpió la contemplación de Karamatsu y atrajo su atención hacia el carro oden en el lado de la pasarela. La idea de que Chibita insistiera en que creería cualquier razón extraña por la cual Karamatsu, por su mal humor, brotó en el primer plano de su memoria, se ralentizó y miró alrededor del área. No encontró rastro de ninguno de sus hermanos, porque había dejado la exhibición de fuegos artificiales antes del final, supuso, por lo que lanzó su precaución al viento y se acercó al carrito.

Antes de que Karamatsu tuviera la oportunidad de hablar, Chibita le lanzó una mirada furiosa y gruñó: "¡Sigue caminando! ¡Ustedes sextillizos no son bienvenidos aquí esta noche, maldita sea!

"'No sextillizos', ¿verdad?" Recordó Karamatsu, con los ojos fijos en el pequeño letrero que estaba en el mostrador del carro. Sacudió la cabeza y convocó a lo que esperaba que fuera una sonrisa atractiva. "En realidad, Chibita, esperaba que pudiéramos hablar ..."

"¿Qué, con una cerveza? ¿Y con una porción de oden mientras estás en ello? ¡No lo creo! ¡Dije que _sigan caminando!_

Tanto para apelar. Karamatsu suspiró y sacó su billetera del bolsillo, la desdobló y examinó las notas que tenía sobre él. "¿Cuánto cuesta una cerveza, entonces?", Preguntó.

La frente de Chibita se alzó. "... ¿En serio ahora?"

"Bueno, si esto es lo que quieres para que me dejes hablar contigo ..."

Chibita se frotó la nuca, gruñó para sí mismo, y luego dio un tirón a su mano con desdén. "Guarda tu maldita billetera, idiota", dijo, las palabras bajas y reticentes. "No soy tan miserable como para hacer que un amigo pague por una conversación".

El brillo llenó la expresión de Karamatsu. "¡¿De Verdad?!"

"¡Si, en serio!' ¡¿Qué diablos, por qué me tomas ?! "Chibita agitó su cucharón para apoyarse en su hombro y lo golpeó ligeramente en ese momento. "Pero tienes que esperar hasta que termine aquí. Vacaciones como esta son las que pagan mi renta. Sin embargo, te diré una cosa. "Sacó un llavero con forma de oden de su bolsillo y lo tendió para que Karamatsu lo tomara. "Toma esto. El festival terminará pronto de todos modos, así que puedes ir a mi casa y esperar allí. No debería pasar mucho tiempo antes de que pueda cerrar y regresar a mi casa ".

Karamatsu aceptó la llave y la acunó cuidadosamente en sus manos. "¿La llave de tu casa?" Dijo, sorprendido por el gesto. "Estás seguro...?"

Chibita entrecerró los ojos. "¿No debería estarlo? No es que nunca hayas estado allí antes. Demonios, incluso viviste allí por un tiempo. Simplemente no toques nada que no parezca algo que deberías estar tocando ".

"¡Por supuesto!" Karamatsu cerró sus dedos alrededor de la llave mientras el alivio y la gratitud lo inundaban. "¡Gracias, Chibita!"

"Sí, sí. ¡Deja de ser dramático y vete ya de aquí!

Con otra palabra de agradecimiento seguida de cerca por otra más, Karamatsu se alejó del carrito y siguió avanzando por el distrito comercial hacia el área del apartamento de Chibita. La aprehensión lo sobrepasó rápidamente, frenando sus nervios y acelerando su paso. No era urgente para él contar con la cooperación de Chibita. Siempre podría empezar de nuevo. Siempre podía esperar a que el sábado se acabara el tiempo e intentarlo de nuevo, pero aun así ...

Aun así, dolía ser dudado.

Karamatsu llegó a su destino, localizó y abrió la puerta de Chibita, y entró cautelosamente en el apartamento. Era cierto que había vivido aquí antes, aunque sea brevemente, pero todavía se sentía un poco como si estuviera entrometiéndose en un lugar donde no pertenecía. Dejó que la puerta se cerrara detrás de él y se quitó los zapatos antes de pasar a través de la cocina a la pequeña sala de estar más allá. Con una rápida mirada al pequeño reloj que estaba en el alféizar de la ventana, se sentó a la mesa y esperó.

En el transcurso de la siguiente media hora, una combinación de nerviosismo y aburrimiento encontró a Karamatsu en todo tipo de posiciones diferentes, y el sonido de la apertura de la puerta principal y el acompañamiento de Chibita "Estoy en casa" lo envió luchando para enderezarse a sí mismo desde la posición postrada. debajo de la mesa.

"B-Bienvenido de nuevo ...", saludó, sonriendo como si no se hubiera golpeado en el borde de la mesa y hubiera atrapado el dobladillo de sus pantalones atrapados debajo de una pierna en el proceso.

Chibita apoyó una mano en su cadera y frunció el ceño. "¿Quiero saber qué demonios estás haciendo?"

"... ¿Yoga?" Karamatsu se arriesgó. "¡Es terapéutico! Es bueno para ", hizo una pausa para soltarse el pantalón con un gruñido.," ... bueno para el cuerpo y el alma! Muy relajante, lo recomiendo de todo corazón ".

"Uh huh". Chibita entró en la cocina, sacó un par de vasos del gabinete y rebuscó en el refrigerador hasta que encontró una jarra de té de cebada. "Sé a ciencia cierta que no estabas a punto de hacer una _compra_ honesta a Akatsuka-sensei en mi carrito solo para tener la oportunidad de hablarme sobre yoga", acusó. "¿De qué se trata realmente?"

"Uh, bueno ..." Karamatsu encontró una postura más normal, sus piernas dobladas y sus manos unidas en su regazo, y miró la superficie de la mesa como si pudiera encontrar un guión para esta conversación en el grano de madera. Como era de esperar, el mundo no era tan conveniente.

"¿Esto sobre tus hermanos?" Chibita adivinó, con una irritación acechando en los márgenes de su tono. Puso los dos vasos en la mesa y se sentó frente a Karamatsu. "Sabes, probablemente no serían tan crueles contigo todo el tiempo si los enfrentaras. ¡Defiéndete! ¡Muerde una de sus malditos orejas! _Jah_ Me gustaría ver que alguno de ellos te mordiera después de eso ".

Karamatsu lo miró, ligeramente horrorizado por la sugerencia, y luego negó lentamente con la cabeza. "N-No, en realidad, esperaba poder pedirte un consejo ..."

"Ohh, _consejo!_ ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? maldita sea! ¡Tengo un montón de consejos! "Chibita apoyó sus palmas contra la mesa con entusiasmo ardiendo en sus rasgos. "¡Muy bien, consejo! Para empezar, deberías intentar ser voluntario en algún lugar, ya sabes, adquirir algo de experiencia, mostrar algo de entusiasmo. O, si está buscando resultados inmediatos, casi cualquier trabajo de medio tiempo te contratará en el momento si tienes la capacidad física y puede cambiar las horas. Además, si haces un buen trabajo, probablemente puedas usar al supervisor como referencia cuando estes listo para comenzar a buscar en otra parte. Otra opción es obtener un aprendizaje en algún lugar y aprender una habilidad: ¡diablos, mis puertas están abiertas cada vez que te das cuenta de la verdadera grandeza de Oden! Entonces, ¿qué te parece mi consejo, eh ?!

"Um." Karamatsu parpadeó. "¿De qué estás hablando exactamente?"

"Consejo para encontrar trabajo, idiota! ¿No estabas escuchando? "

"Eso no es realmente lo que quería preguntar, aunque ..."

"... Oh." Chibita tomó un largo trago de uno de los vasos y luego lo puso de nuevo en la mesa, con un tintineo de hielo rompiendo el breve hechizo de silencio. "¿Bien? ¿Qué demonios es entonces?

Karamatsu trazó el borde de su propio vaso con el pulgar y respiró hondo. "Entonces, uh ... hipotéticamente hablando", dijo, eligiendo sus palabras lenta y cuidadosamente, "si de repente te encuentras en un bucle de tiempo, ¿qué crees que harías?"

Chibita levantó una ceja, y luego frunció el ceño en consideración. "Bueno, maldicion, no lo sé", finalmente respondió. "Es un poco difícil imaginar una situación como esa, ¿sabes? Incluso hipotéticamente. "Su respuesta visiblemente desanimó a Karamatsu, y entonces Chibita se frotó la nuca y continuó:" Supongo que trataría de descifrar cómo sucedió o algo así ...? Tengo que imaginar que habría una razón, ¿verdad?

Karamatsu se enderezó y asintió ansiosamente con la cabeza. "¡¿cierto?! ¡Yo también lo creo! Sin embargo, ¿cuál crees que es la mejor manera de hacerlo?

Chibita dio un zumbido pensativo que gradualmente se transformó en un gruñido. "¡Dije que no lo sé, maldita sea! ¡Dependería de las circunstancias! ¡¿Por qué demonios estás preguntando sobre esto de todos modos ?!

La m **omentánea oleada de esperanza de Karamatsu se ahogó. "Yo tampoco lo sé", dijo, la frustración y la preocupación** se unieron en sus palabras. "No sé lo que debería hacer. No sé cómo puedo progresar con esto. Pensé que al menos podía trabajar junto a Osomatsu, pero me enojé, le grité y le dije que lo haría solo ... "Con una breve y amarga risa, apoyó la frente en la palma de la mano y apretó la mandíbula contra la tensión que amenazaba con constreñirle la garganta. "No es que él lo recuerde después del sábado; así como no recuerdas que hablamos la última vez, como nadie recuerda nada una vez que termine el sábado". _Dios "._ Él curvó sus dedos en su cabello. "¿Que se supone que haga? ¿Dónde se supone que debo _empezar?_

"Karamatsu", dijo Chibita, "Yo, uh, puedo estar entendiendo mal algo aquí, pero ¿estás diciendo que estás en un bucle de tiempo en este momento?"

En respuesta, Karamatsu se derrumbó sobre la mesa con un largo y triste gemido.

"Oh chico. De acuerdo. "Chibita extendió la mano y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Karamatsu. "Mire, esto es tan salvaje que ni siquiera sé qué decir, así que, ¿qué tal si empiezas a contarme más sobre todo esto?"

Karamatsu levantó la cabeza, frunció el entrecejo y movió los labios. "¿Eso significa que realmente me crees?"

"Demonios, ¿qué clase de imbécil sería para decirte que _no te_ creo en esta situación?"

"Chibita ...!"

Y así, después de tomarse un momento para sonarse y recuperarse, Karamatsu recordó el primer Tanabata y relató los eventos que había experimentado, desde su idea errónea inicial de que el sentimiento de repetición era el resultado de algún tipo de ensueño profético. a su reciente intento de evitar el reinicio y el consiguiente fracaso para convencer a Osomatsu.

Chibita reflexionó sobre la historia, con el mentón sobre los nudillos de una mano, mientras que los dedos de la otra tamborileaban sobre la mesa. "Bueno", dijo al final, "asumiendo que esta mierda de 'bucle temporal' es la mitad de razonable en la vida real que en la ficción, el punto de partida y el punto final deben ser tus sugerencias más importantes, ¿no?"

Karamatsu sacó su libreta del bolsillo, la abrió en una página vacía y comenzó a tomar notas. "Pensé que parecía aleatorio", dijo, "pero tiene más sentido si pienso de esa manera. Entonces, algo que sucedió hoy temprano es probablemente la causa, y algo que el sábado por la noche probablemente sea la fecha límite ... "Circuló la palabra _fecha límite_ y golpeó la pluma pensativamente contra la página. "Es ese 'algo' ese es el problema aquí. Quiero decir, la clave podría estar en cualquier parte del mundo, ¿no es así?

"Eh, bueno, creo que es _posible,_ pero creo que será un mejor uso de tu tiempo para que explores tus opciones locales primero. Comienza con cosas que sean relevantes para tu vida diaria, ¿sabes? Cosas que sobresalen como algo raro o apagado o lo que sea ".

"Algo que se destaca ..." Karamatsu escribió la frase en sus notas y la subrayó. Se apoyó en el talón de su mano y zumbó. "Nada realmente viene a la mente, sin embargo ..."

"Bueno, piénsalo un poco más, quizás intenta dormir", sugirió Chibita. "Voy a tratar de pensar en ello también. Y uh, sobre Osomatsu ... Sé que tengo una historia de poner demasiada fe en esos no-buenos hermanos tuyos, pero realmente no creo que se oponga a ti por haber perdido la paciencia con él. Es un imbécil y un tacaño, pero no es completamente irracional. Si intentas explicarlo de nuevo, estoy bastante seguro de que él te escuchará ".

Con un suave suspiro, Karamatsu volvió a colocar la tapa del bloc de notas en la parte delantera y enganchó su pluma en la encuadernación en espiral. "Yo ... supongo", cedió. Aclarar el aire con Osomatsu probablemente no sería tan estresante como lo fue creando en su imaginación, pero debido a que su inquietud era un subproducto de la culpa por los ataques en primer lugar, no sería aplacado por Algo tan simple como la lógica. Alejó la preocupación de sus pensamientos y se movió para ponerse de pie. "Probablemente debería empezar a ir a casa. Se ha hecho bastante tarde, y todavía tengo que encontrar algo para comer ...

"¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste, idiota!", Gritó Chibita, golpeando sus palmas contra la mesa y levantándose del suelo. "¡Podría haberte hecho algo en lugar de estar aquí sentado corriendo mi maldita boca!"

Karamatsu negó con la cabeza y agitó la mano en señal de despedida, asegurando: "No, está bien, ¡de verdad! ¡Ya me has dado más que suficiente ayuda esta noche! ¡Un poco más y sentiría que me estoy aprovechando de ti!

Chibita gruñó indignado. "Aun así, vienes con hambre a un lugar donde vive un chef y no dices nada ... Hay algo mal con tu cabeza, Karamatsu. De todos modos, "él cuadró sus hombros y descansó sus manos en sus caderas," me dejas saber si se te ocurre algún tipo de idea, ¿entendido? Probablemente pasaré por tu casa mañana por la noche si no tengo noticias tuyas antes de esa fecha.

Karamatsu se detuvo, casi abrumado por la repentina oleada de calor provocada por la amabilidad de Chibita. "Gracias", dijo, con sinceridad silenciando cualquier pequeño indicio de melodrama o exageración que de otro modo podría haber inflexionado. "Por escucharme, y creerme, e incluso tratar de ayudar. Decir que aprecio es una subestimación tal que ... que incluso llamarlo una subestimación es una subestimación ".

Chibita se burló, cruzó los brazos y levantó la nariz, pero el enrojecimiento de sus rasgos traicionó su acto de indiferencia hosca. Apuntó un pulgar en dirección a la entrada. "Deja la dramaturgia y vete ya de aquí".

"¡Pero hablo en serio! Yo realmente-"

"¡dije _fuera!_ ¡Vete!"

Chibita puntuó cada palabra con un paso amenazador hacia adelante, y así Karamatsu se retiró rápidamente a la entrada, metió los pies en los zapatos y abandonó el apartamento. Una vez fuera, se tomó un momento para enderezar la parte trasera de sus zapatos que se habían aplastado bajo sus talones por prisa y luego comenzó a caminar.

Finalmente, se sintió como si se hubiera abierto un camino hacia adelante. Todavía solo tenía una vaga idea de lo que tenía que hacer, pero era mundos sobre mundos más que lo que había tenido antes. Todo lo que necesitaba para comenzar a encajar este rompecabezas era identificar la rareza que vinculaba la causa y la fecha límite, y conseguir algo para comer, porque su estómago tenía casi tantas quejas sobre esta situación como él.

Karamatsu desvió su camino hacia la tienda de conveniencia que se encontraba en la entrada del vecindario, sus engranajes mentales aún giraban mientras llenaba sus recuerdos de cada uno de los cuatro ciclos. El oso de peluche de Jyushimatsu era diferente de la tarifa habitual, pero realmente no tenía ninguna relación con nada el sábado. La chaqueta del mercadillo también fue notable (en su opinión), pero la había olvidado por completo durante la última repetición, por lo que no podía ser tan importante.

Al entrar en la tienda de conveniencia, Karamatsu comenzó a buscar en los pasillos algo atractivo. Por lo general, habría ahorrado su dinero y se habría conformado con una bola de arroz o un panecillo, pero estaba dispuesto a poner un extra por algo más satisfactorio para comenzar este ciclo con una buena nota. Además, todo su dinero regresaba a su billetera al final del sábado.

Karamatsu frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras sacaba un bento de karaage de una pila y se tomó un momento para verificar el precio. Supuso que necesitaba mantener 5,000 yenes en reserva para el concierto de Totoko; Todavía no estaba cansado de ver su actuación. Sin embargo, el precio de los boletos fue más bajo de lo normal esta vez, así que mientras él no ...

 _Más bajo de lo normal._

Ella había dicho que era por agradecimiento a sus fanáticos, pero hasta donde podía recordar, este era el único concierto para el que Totoko había bajado sus precios. El concierto del sábado terminó apenas unas horas antes de que fuera retirado a los fuegos artificiales. Durante el festival, ella respondió positivamente a los cumplidos de Choromatsu e incluso lo llamó cuando él estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos como para notarla, todo a pesar del hecho de que a ella no le gustaba asociarse con los sextillizos en lugares públicos. .

Causa y fecha límite ... No podía empezar a imaginar cómo encajaba todo, pero esto no parecía un pensamiento insignificante. No se sentía como algo que no tenía relación con sus circunstancias.

Su apetito perdió repentinamente toda la importancia para él, y Karamatsu bajó el bento al estante, con el ceño fruncido. Totoko estaría en su casa a las 10:30 del día siguiente. No había urgencia ni necesidad urgente de encontrarla y tratar de confirmar sus sospechas. Demonios, ni siquiera sabía cómo confirmar esas sospechas en primer lugar. En todo caso, tenía mucho más sentido para él volver al apartamento de Chibita, discutir esta nueva posibilidad y elaborar un plan adecuado.

Pero, ¿desde cuándo Karamatsu Matsuno hizo algo con un plan?

La puerta de la tienda de conveniencia se cerró detrás de él, y se abrió paso a través del vecindario a un ritmo que estaba justo en la cúspide de la carrera. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que el festival había terminado; si Totoko no estaba ya en casa, ella probablemente estaría allí muy pronto. Pero, _¿qué demonios_ se suponía que iba a decirle? 'Disculpe, Totoko-chan, ¿pero podría ser parte de la razón por la que estoy atrapado en un bucle de tiempo en este momento?' No era una casualidad: sus tripas aún gemían por el último golpe de su cuerpo. Tendría que idear algo más sutil. Mas casual. Más elegante, en la medida de lo posible, en su atuendo claramente menos que elegante.

A pesar de que estaba preparado, Karamatsu optó por un atajo sin embargo, metiéndose en el parque que unía su vecindario con el siguiente. 'Disculpe, Totoko-chan, pero ¿sabe algo acerca de los ciclos del tiempo?' 'Disculpe, Totoko-chan, ¿pero eres el eje que conecta a Tanabata con la noche del sábado?' 'Disculpe, Totoko-chan, ¿pero no es este un momento extraño de la noche para que una dama como usted esté sola en un lugar como este?'

...?

Karamatsu redujo la velocidad hasta detenerse y dirigió su atención a la figura que había captado fugazmente su atención: una joven vestida con un yukata blanco estampado con hortensias rosadas y atada con un obi azul marino, un agua con un colorido estampado que colgaba de su muñeca mientras ella Se apoyó contra una valla y miró su inesperada compañía.

En un acto reflejo, Karamatsu abrió la boca, cualquier número de líneas suaves que trepaban para ser el primero en sus labios. Se mezclaron, se confundieron, se enredaron y se derrumbaron, y en última instancia, la única sílaba que llegó a un buen término fue una "mierda".


End file.
